Além da Vingança
by Manu Black
Summary: [TERMINADA]Ginny foi deixada no altar. Draco arrepende se por ter deixado a única mulher que amou e pensa que a sua pena é a dor do arrependimento. Mas ele nem imagina o que uma mulher traída pode fazer quando tudo o que mais quer é vingança. [UA]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I- Prólogo

Ginny corria desesperada. Saiu da Igreja sem se preocupar com os convidados ou com os pais. Ou, muito menos, com a tempestade que caía lá fora. As suas lágrimas se misturavam com água da chuva que caía, deixando sua visão totalmente embaçada. Correu até suas pernas não agüentarem mais e seu corpo cair no chão.

As ruas estavam quase desertas e as poucas pessoas que tentavam se abrigar em um local, esperando a chuva passar olhavam Ginny correr e temiam que ela fosse alguma louca. Mas a mulher não se importava com nada a seu redor. Estava presa somente ao seu sofrimento.

Sempre sonhou com aquele e, afinal, qual mulher não sonharia com o seu casamento? O dia em que se uniria, _supostamente_, para toda a eternidade com o homem que amava. Mas seu "grande dia" acabou na hora em que o pai de Draco adentrou a Igreja, trazendo uma carta de despedida.

E tudo o que ele dizia era que estava deixando-a para se casar com outra, porque ela estava grávida e ele, como homem que cumpre suas obrigações, tinha que assumir aquele filho.

E ela? Também não estava grávida? Olhou para a barriga de quatro meses e um sentimento de ódio cresceu dentro de seu peito. Ele não tinha apenas abandonado ela, mas também o filho. E tudo por que ela não era de família rica, assim como a mulher de Draco.

Chorou por muito tempo até as suas lágrimas e a chuva cessarem. Secou o rosto e levantou-se do chão. Iria vingar-se. Se ela não foi feliz para sempre, Draco também não seria.

!DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG!

No dia seguinte, levantou-se bem cedo e como se nada tivesse acontecido, desceu para tomar café com a família. Assim que colocou os pés na cozinha, a conversa entre os presentes acabou. Eles estavam muito enganados em pensar que ela não sabia sobre o quê eles estavam falando.

"Bom Dia."- falou, sentando-se à mesa.

Os outros continuaram mudos.

"O que houve com vocês?"

"Nada, querida. Nós só queremos saber como você está hoje?"- disse Molly

"Estou ótima, mamãe."

A mulher pareceu acreditar muito pouco naquela resposta, mas não disse mais nada. O resto do dia transcorreu igual ao café, pelos cantos que passava, todos se calavam instantaneamente.

E as coisas não mudaram muito com o passar dos meses. Somente depois do nascimento do filho de Ginny que o episódio do casamento pareceu ser esquecido. A criança nasceu saudável e era um menino, o qual recebeu o nome de James.

O tempo passou, mas a mágoa e o sentimento de vingança ainda permaneciam no coração de Ginny. Nos dois primeiros anos de vida do pequeno James, procurou se dedicar apenas ao filho. Quando o menino completou três anos, decidiu arranjar um emprego. Mas não seria um emprego qualquer. Seria um emprego de advogada, apesar de ainda não ter a graduação em Direito.

Procurou emprego como secretárias em várias firmas de advocacia, mas nenhuma a aceitava por ter um filho. Até que, já cansada de tanto procurar, tentou um último escritório. Foi indicada por uma secretária a esperar numa sala, depois de muitos minutos, um homem baixo, magro, de cabelos castanhos e óculos mandou que ela entrasse na outra sala.

"Bom Dia, Srta. Weasley."- disse o homem sentando-se do outro lado da mesa e apontado a cadeira de frente a ele para Ginny sentar-se.

"Bom Dia, Sr..."

"Lansten. Bem, vamos conversar sobre a Srta. É casada ou solteira?"

"Solteira."

"Tem filhos?"

"Tenho, um de três anos."

"Mas se eu admiti-la na minha empresa, tem com quem deixar a criança?"

"Sim, com meus pais. Eu moro com eles. E, Sr. Lansten, peço que não me rejeite só por ter um filho. Preciso muito do emprego."

A conversa durou mais alguns minutos, até o homem pedir para que Ginny ficasse na recepção, como uma forma de "experiência". No fim do dia, foi chamada de volta à sala do homem:

"Sente-se."- disse ele indicando a mesma cadeira.

Ela obedeceu e ele continuou:

"Srta.Weasley, é com muito prazer que informo a sua admissão nessa empresa."

"Ah, Sr. Lansten, muito obrigada!"

"Não agradeça, a Srta. conseguiu por sua capacidade. Agora, o seu trabalho será como minha secretária. Esteja aqui amanhã às 08h."

"Estarei! E mais uma vez, obrigada."

E saiu logo em seguida.

Mal podia acreditar. Enfim, começaria seu plano de vingança. Draco que se preparasse, porque agora ela estava de volta ao jogo.

!DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG!

Não podia se imaginar em situação pior.

Estava casado com uma mulher que não suportava, mas tinha que agüenta-la porque foi covarde demais.

Sim, covarde. Não enfrentou os pais quando era preciso. E agora a única opção que tinha era arrepender-se.

Olhava para Milla e via o rosto de Ginny. Apesar de as duas não se parecerem nem um pouco. Ginny era muito mais bonita que sua esposa. Arrependia-se tanto por ter deixado sua amada, ela era tudo de bom que sua vida tinha, era o amor que ele só conseguia sentir por ela e por mais ninguém.

Além disso, também abandonou o filho antes de nascer. Não sabia com quem o menino (e nem se era menino) parecia. Muito menos sabia se o menino tinha chegado a nascer.

E pensar que ele fizera tudo isso por causa do dinheiro. Sim, do dinheiro que Milla tinha. Odiava-se por ser tão idiota.

Agora pagaria com o arrependimento, esse era o pior castigo.

Mas isso era o que ele pensava...

!DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG!

**Nota da Autora**: Gente, mais uma fic...hehehehe... Reviews são bem vindas...hihihihi...Beijos!

Manu Black (Snape)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Começou a trabalhar no dia seguinte e percebeu que ainda não estava no lugar que queria, afinal almejava ser muito mais do que uma simples secretária. Atendia todos com simpatia e fazia tudo o que o chefe mandava, talvez assim, pudesse subir na empresa. Gostava de todos no escritório, a única pessoa desagradável era a chefe das secretárias, uma mulher baixa e gorda, de cabelos castanhos presos em um coque muito bem feito e que vestia roupas sem graça, na maioria das vezes era roupas largas e pretas. Obrigava as funcionárias a se vestirem iguais a ela e a chegarem muito cedo, quem ousasse chegar um minuto a mais do que o determinado corria sério perigo de ser demitida.

Ginny obedecia à mulher, sem pestanejar, mas com o passar dos meses foi percebendo que a Sra. Mason (era esse o nome dela) estava com o único objetivo de fazer as outras secretárias continuarem naquele cargo, sem opção de promoção. Ao pensar nisso, sentiu ódio daquela megera, ela estava muito enganada se pensava que podia fazer isso.

Certa manhã, cansada de vestir roupas escuras (que por sina faziam muito calor), de usar um penteado que nem sua mãe usaria e de não poder colocar nem um pouco de batom, vestiu-se do jeito que sempre fazia. Com suas roupas normais, com o cabelo solto e sua maquiagem discreta. E que viesse a Megera-Mason, enche-la, não tinha medo.

Quando chegou no escritório, as demais secretárias a olharam com admiração. Pareciam inveja-la por tamanha coragem, mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam lamentar.

Sentou-se em sua cadeira como fazia todos os dias e começou a trabalhar. Cinco minutos depois, ouviu um trovão perto do seu ouvido. Logo constatou que era apenas a Sra.Mason.

"Srta.Weasley!"

"Pois não, Sra.Mason?"- disse Ginny calma.

"O que significa isso?"

"O quê?"

"Essa roupa? E esse cabelo?"

"Ah, meus trajes normais."

"Srta. Weasley, venha já para a minha sala."

Ginny seguiu a mulher como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

"Como ousa desobedecer a uma ordem minha?"

"Com todo respeito, mas eu não estou desobedecendo ordens. Minhas roupas não estão curtas, nem sujas e muito menos rasgadas e pelo que lembro é isso que diz o regulamento da empresa. Sobre meu cabelo e minha maquiagem, não diz respeito a Sra. e nem a ninguém, já que as regras não falam sobre isso. Agora com licença, Sra. Mason, tenho muito mais o que fazer."

E saiu sem deixar a mulher falar mais nada. Desde aquele dia começou a ser respeitada por todos, menos pela Sra.Mason que nunca perdia a oportunidade de colocar defeitos em Ginevra.

Já estava trabalhando no Escritório há cinco meses quando o chefe pediu a sua ajuda para resolucionar um caso. Sabia um pouco de direito, porque sempre estudava quando sobrava algum tempo. Pediu ao Sr.Lansten para estudar o caso ao que o homem concordou.

Quando chegou em casa, jantou e brincou com James até o menino adormecer. Depois foi para o seu quarto e estudou o caso durante toda a noite, só indo dormir quando já estava perto da hora de acordar. Não se importava com o sono, mas sim com o fato de que daquilo dependia seu futuro.

No dia seguinte, foi para o escritório o mais cedo que o seu cansaço agüentou e entregou o seu "parecer" sobre o caso. O chefe olhou com cuidado tudo o que Ginny tinha escrito e minutos depois a mandou voltar para a sua mesa.

No fim do dia, quando estava quase desistindo de receber alguma resposta, foi chamada pelo chefe. Entrou na sala e sentou-se na cadeira que o homem lhe indicava.

"Srta. Weasley, eu a chamei até aqui para informar-lhe que não será mais minha secretária."

Então tudo deu errado? Ia ser demitida?

"Por que? Por acaso eu cometi algum engano com a resolução daquele caso?"- disse aflita, mas tentando parecer calma.

"Não. O motivo de a Srta. não ser mais minha secretária é que agora será minha assistente."

Ginny continuou calada, não conseguia falar nada.

"Eu pedi que analisasse aquele caso, porque percebi o seu interesse em subir na empresa e eu admiro o seu esforço, por isso, acho que já chegou a hora de assumir uma posição que esteja quase no nível da sua dedicação."

Estava tão emocionada que não conseguia agradecer.

"E não agradeça. É merecido. Agora vá, pegue suas coisas e amanhã de manhã, instale-se na sala ao lado."

Saiu do escritório sem acreditar. Como era possível? Parecia muito um sonho tudo aquilo.

Foi para casa e contou a novidade à família que ao receber a notícia ficaram muito felizes. Sabiam o quanto a moça estava se esforçando.

No outro dia chegou cedo e arrumou as suas (poucas) coisas na sala. Recebeu a visita das secretárias que eram suas amigas, todos a parabenizavam, menos a Sra.Mason, que parecia odiá-la cada vez mais.

A partir desse dia tornou-se o braço direito do chefe. Todos os casos eram solucionados por ela, que apesar de não ter o curso de Direito, era uma excelente "advogada". Com o passar do tempo foi juntando dinheiro e com a ajuda de Brian (que era o seu chefe) conseguiu passar na faculdade de Direito, entrou logo no segundo ano, devido aos seus conhecimentos e, claro, a influência do chefe no meio jurídico.

Estava perto de realizar seu plano. Tão perto que nem mesmo ela acreditaria.

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O.

(N.A: aqui faz 5 anos que o Draco deixou a Ginny na Igreja)

Draco considerava sua vida acabada. Apesar de só ter 25 anos.

Muitas vezes quis se matar tamanho era o arrependimento que sentia, mas era covarde o bastante para realizar tal "proeza".

Quando voltava para casa e via o rosto da esposa, odiava-se por sempre ter obedecido às ordens dos pais. Não havia esperanças de ter algum sentimento por Milla, a mulher era frívola demais, só falava em jóias e jóias. Não conseguia acreditar como foi capaz de escolhe-la ao invés de Ginny.

Pensava em Ginny e no seu filho. Os dois estariam vivos? O filho, sempre quis ter um filho e claro que sabia que tinha um com Ginny, mas não podia vê-lo, se é que ele estava vivo. Pensou que poderia esquecer o filho da mulher que amava, quando Milla tivesse o seu filho, mas esta nem mesmo estava grávida, fora tudo um golpe para ele casar-se com ela. Um golpe tão velho, mas tão eficaz. Realmente era um idiota.

Nada podia fazer quanto à sua idiotice. A única alternativa era arrepender-se, até quem sabe um dia, morrer. (N.a: Oia o drama...hahahahahha)

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O.

Olhava um processo particularmente difícil. Procurou quem seria o advogado da defesa (sempre fazia isso para saber quais as chances que tinha de ganhar a causa) e gelou quando viu o nome Draco Malfoy.

Sabia que um dia o enfrentaria, claro que seria nos tribunais, para uma causa totalmente diferente da deles, mas mesmo assim não podia. Podia? Claro que não podia! Ver Draco depois de exatos oito anos. Não era mais a Ginny, agora era Ginevra, a advogada quase sem coração, que não se preocupava em arrasar os adversários, aquela que ainda não perdera nenhuma causa desde a primeira vez que pisou naquela sala.

O pior de tudo isso era saber que Draco Malfoy não acreditaria quando visse seu nome no processo. Iria atrás dela. E ela não sabia se estava pronta para encara-lo.

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O.

Olhou o processo que estava em suas mãos. Com certeza já estava ganho. Mais fácil do que aquilo não existia. Encostou-se confortavelmente na cadeira e passando os olhos rapidamente pelo processo viu o nome _Ginevra_, rapidamente colocou o processo bem em frente aos seus olhos e olhou mais uma vez e constatou que não foi alucinação, realmente era o nome dela...o nome inteiro, não podia ser verdade. Ou podia? Ginny tornara-se advogada? Teria que comprovar.

Chamou a secretária e pediu que esta descobrisse onde a Srta.Weasley trabalhava. Dez minutos depois, a moça voltou com o número do telefone e Draco ligou para a mulher. A cada segundo de espera, seu coração batia mais rápido.Temia que se abrisse muito a boca o coração sairia por ela.

Depois do que pareceram séculos uma mulher atendeu:

"Lansten e Richardson Associados, Boa Tarde."- não era a voz de Ginny.

"Boa Tarde, por gentileza, a Srta. Weasley está?"

"Sim, senhor. Quem deseja falar?"

"Zabine, Blaise Zabine."- mentiu, sabia que Ginny nunca atenderia se soubesse quem realmente era.

"Vou passar a ligação."

Minutos depois a voz de Ginny foi ouvida.

"Boa Tarde. O que deseja, Sr. Zabine?"

Ficou calado alguns instantes. Estava muito emocionado para tentar falar alguma coisa.

"Sr.Zabine? o que deseja?"

"Ah, Ginny, não é o Blaise. Aqui é Draco Malfoy, como vai?"

Foi a vez da mulher se calar.

"Ginny, você está aí?"

"Sim, Sr. Malfoy, mas creio que o Sr. está atrasado oito anos. Passar bem."- e sem esperar resposta de Draco, desligou o telefone.

Sim, sabia que era muita cara-de-pau telefonar assim.

Mas não desistiria tão fácil.

Agora que descobrira Ginny, iria falar com ela.

Pessoalmente.

Chamou a secretária e disse:

"Por favor, arranje-me o endereço desse escritório Lansten e Richardson Associados. O mais rápido possível."

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O

Nota da Autora: Oie! Bem, espero que tenham gostado...As reviews eu responderei próximo capitulo, ok? Mandem reviews com os emailzinhos de vcs...ta? Beijocas! E COMENTEM, PLEASE!

Manu Black


	3. Chapter 3

(Nota da Autora: essa fic se passa num Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não tem magia... os Weasleys não moram na Toca, mas os Malfoys moram na Mansão Malfoy. Okey? Beijos!)

Capítulo III

Chamou a secretária e disse:

"Por favor, arranje-me o endereço desse escritório Lansten e Richardson Associados. O mais rápido possível."

A secretária saiu da sala e minutos depois voltou com um papel nas mãos, o entregou ao chefe e saiu logo em seguida.

Olhou para o papel e sentiu seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Ginny estava a poucas ruas de distância dele. Iria vê-la imediatamente. Levantou-se, pegou o casaco e saiu da sala. Foi até a mesa da secretária e disse:

"Vou sair e não volto mais hoje. Quando o Zabine chegar, diga a ele que fui resolver uns problemas."- e saiu logo em seguida.

Chegou no Escritório de Ginny depois de meia hora, com o coração quase parando (de tanto bater), aproximou-se da mesa onde estava uma das secretárias.

"Boa Tarde."- ele disse

"Boa Tarde, Sr.?"

"Sr. Longbottom."- disse querendo se matar. Sempre odiou Neville Longbottom, mas sabia que ele era amigo de Ginny na época em que estudavam.

A secretária olhou de forma estranha para Draco. Será que ela sabia quem era o Longbottom?

"Bem, Sr. Longbottom, vou anuncia-lo."- disse a secretária enfatizando o falso nome de Draco.

Depois de alguns minutos, a mulher voltou e encaminhou Draco para a sala de Ginny. Cada passo dado para frente parecia andar dois passos para trás. Seu coração ia sair a qualquer momento pela boca, quando a secretária disse:

"Pode entrar."

Ele entrou na sala e a viu sentada, olhando alguns papéis. Parecia tão mais linda, os cabelos pareciam estar muito mais vermelhos desde a última vez que a viu. Os olhos que antes fitavam os papeis, agora encaravam Draco e ele logo percebeu que Ginny não estava nada satisfeita por ele estar ali.

Ginny foi quem quebrou o contato visual, dizendo:

"Não sabia que tinha mudado de nome, _Malfoy_."

Ouvi-la dizer seu nome com tanto ódio lhe causava um mal - estar.

"Ginny, eu vim para conversamos em paz."

"Sr.Malfoy, eu acho que deixei bem claro que não temos nada para conversar, não?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Então, por que o senhor veio? Para saber se é mesmo verdade que a pobre, infeliz, imunda e outros adjetivos muito 'carinhosos' que o Sr.dispensava a mim, realmente teve a capacidade de se tornar uma advogada? Pois veja"- disse apontando para si- "aqui estou."

"Não é nada disse. Eu vim aqui para conversarmos. Quero pedir desculpas."

"Desculpas? Por que? Eu nem mesmo o conheço direito, Sr. Malfoy."

"Como não? Nós fomos noivos."

"Ah, foi mesmo, não? Nós estávamos noivos e no dia do nosso casamento, o Sr. me deixou esperando no altar! Ah sim! Agora eu me recordo!"- disse Ginny fingindo surpresa por lembrar daquele fato.

"Ginny, eu..."

"Você o quê? Está arrependido? Ora, Sr.Malfoy, não seja cínico. Eu sei muito bem que não está."

"Estou, você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo. Eu sofro tanto."

"Sofre mesmo?"- disse Ginny com alegria.

"Sim, sofro. Minha mulher é insuportável. E ela fingiu estar grávida para fazer eu me casar."

"Então vejo que ela obteve sucesso, não é? Agora, Sr. Malfoy, se não se importa, preciso trabalhar, não tenho tempo para conversar com o senhor."

"Eu vou, Ginny, mas antes...antes eu quero saber do nosso filho. Ele nasceu?"

"_Nosso_ filho? Não, ele não nasceu."

Draco ficou calado.

"_Meu_ filho nasceu. É um menino. Um menino lindo."

"Você quer dizer nosso filho."

"Não. O pai dele morreu antes mesmo dele nascer, acredita? Mas James não precisa de um pai, ele tem a mim, aos avós e aos tios. Eu sou tudo que ele precisa, o carreguei durante nove meses sem a ajuda de _ninguém_, cuidei dele esses anos todos sem precisar de nada de _ninguém_, por isso é _meu_, meu filho. Agora, por favor saia. Não quero chamar a segurança."- disse abaixando a cabeça para os papéis que examinava antes, dando a conversa por encerrada.

Draco saiu da sala abalado.

Sabia que tinha agido mal, muito mal, mas não esperava que Ginny fosse tão ríspida, ela sempre fora tão boa e nunca guardava mágoa de ninguém.

Mas talvez ele fosse a primeira pessoa que ela não perdoaria.

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O.

Assim que a porta da sala se fechou, Ginny desviou o olhar dos papéis que fingia olhar. Arrasada, era como se sentia.

Sempre achou que quando visse Draco e pudesse dizer tudo o que sentiu em todos esses anos se sentiria feliz, mas enganou-se. Vê-lo tão vulnerável, pedindo perdão era o mesmo que a morte. Nunca teve coragem de humilhar ninguém, mas era preciso fazer isso com ele ou então sentimentos adormecidos poderiam voltar.

Logo percebeu que quando o nome de Neville foi anunciado não era ele. Sabia muito bem que o amigo estava morando nos Estados Unidos com Luna e os filhos. Tinha certeza que Draco ia se passar por um de seus amigos, o único nome pouco provável de ser usado seria o de Harry, afinal Draco e Harry sempre se odiaram.

Sentia-se tão cansada depois daquele encontro que decidiu ir para casa. Não estava em condições de pensar em nada e nem de atender ninguém. Pegou o casaco e a bolsa e foi para o estacionamento, pegar o carro.

Uma vez no carro, dirigia tão distraída, ainda pensando naquele encontro, que nem percebeu um carro que a seguia.

Quando chegou em casa, estacionou o carro do lado de fora e viu que James a esperava no portão. O menino estava com 7 anos e tinha mais características do pai, como o cabelo muito loiro e a pele alva, assim como os traços do rosto. Ninguém podia negar que ele era filho de Draco.

Abriu o portão e deu um abraço apertado no menino. O garoto mostrava alguns brinquedos à mãe, enquanto contava uma história que acontecera mais cedo. Ginny estava tão absolvida na "conversa" com o filho, que alguém num carro estacionado em frente à casa, via a cena.

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O.

Seguiu Ginny o trajeto inteiro. Esperaria o quanto fosse necessário para ter algum sinal do filho, mas nem foi necessário esperar.

Assim que a mulher entrou o garotinho apareceu. Era loiro e alvo como ele. Era a sua cara. Apesar dos modos de falar (rápido e com emoção) eram de Ginny. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu-se emocionado. Seu filho estava ali, a poucos metros dele, mas ele nem podia tocar no garoto. Poderia existir vida mais injusta? O pior era saber que só ele era o culpado por tudo aquilo.

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O.

**Nota da Autora**: Bah...não gostei, mas espero que vcs tenham gostado. Se puderem mandem reviews, eu fico muito triste qdo não tem review... sei la, eh como se vcs não tivessem gostando, entendem? Por isso, se puderem, mandem reviews...

**Agradecimentos** (em virtude da minha dor de cabeça, vou fazer somente um agradecimento rápido, ok? )

**Anna Lenox, Rafinha M.Potter, miaka, iara, Lanuxa, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Anita Joyce Belice, Anabel Black e Lou Malfoy : GENTE, MUITO OBRIGADA. CONTINUEM LENDO E ESCREVENDO REWIEWS, OK? NO PROXIMO CAPITULO VOU FAZER UM AGRADECIMENTO DECENTE, JURO. **

Beijos,

Manu Black


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A**: Se tiver erros, sorry...to sem beta...minha beta tá estudando muy e tá sem tempo... :( mesmo assim, se alguem se interessar em ler minhas bobices, e corrigi-las, eu agradeço... Beijocas!

Capítulo IV 

Seu filho estava ali, a poucos metros dele, mas ele nem podia tocar no garoto. Poderia existir vida mais injusta? O pior era saber que só ele era o culpado por tudo aquilo.

Foi embora depois que todas as luzes da casa de Ginny se apagaram. Voltou para casa só porque era o único lugar que tinha para ficar, com certeza se houvesse outro não voltaria nunca mais.

Abriu a porta e a primeira pessoa que viu foi Milla, olhando-o com desprezo (ou seja, seu olhar habitual):

"Boa noite, _querido_."- disse a mulher beijando Draco

"Boa noite, Milla."

"Fazendo hora extra, Draco?"

"Sim."

"Sei... hora extra...até meia-noite?"

"Milla, não me perturbe, ok? Hoje meu dia foi muito estressante."- disse Draco começando a subir as escadas

"Estressante, Draquinho? Engraçado é que liguei para o escritório e a secretária me disse que você saiu bem cedo, o que indica que você nem trabalhou hoje."

"Tudo bem, eu não estava no escritório, mas também não interessa a você onde eu estava."

"Como não? Eu sou sua esposa!"

"Você só é minha esposa legalmente, na prática eu não te suporto, Milla. Sua voz é irritante, tudo que você fala é sobre futilidades, você não faz nada de produtivo, muito pelo contrário! A cada dia que passa minha conta no banco perde vários números por sua causa."

"Draco, não fale assim."

"Quer saber, _querida_? Eu não vou mais ser obrigado a morar aqui com você."- disse passando pela mulher, em direção à porta.

"Draco Malfoy, volte aqui."- dizia a mulher aos berros.

O homem saiu sem dar importância à esposa. Entrou no carro e partiu sem saber muito bem para onde ir. Minutos depois estacionou em frente a um Hotel e foi lá que se hospedou durante toda a noite.

Acordou bem cedo no dia seguinte, com o telefone celular tocando insistentemente.

"Alô?"- disse sonolento.

"Draco? Por Deus, onde você se meteu?"- disse uma voz masculina do outro lado, reconheceu como sendo a voz de seu pai.

"Pai?"

"E quem mais poderia ser, Draco? Sua mãe desde ontem que não me dá paz! Sua mulher nos acordou ontem de madrugada para dizer que você foi embora! O que houve, Draco? Enlouqueceu de vez?"

"Não, pai. Eu apenas não agüento mais viver com a Milla."

"Então você não vai reconsiderar a sua decisão?"

"Não, pai."

"E eu vou ficar nesse inferno? Sua mãe chorando pelos cantos, sua mulher gritando e quebrando minhas peças raríssimas que ganhei nas minhas viagens pelo mundo e sua prima parecendo cada vez mais débil."

"Pai, eu sinto muito. O máximo que posso fazer é ir aí e conversar com minha mãe e com minha prima."

"Onde você está? Eu as levarei aí."

"Pai, não pense que eu sou bobo. Sei muito bem que se souber onde estou vai dar o endereço à Milla e logo ela estará me enchendo aqui. Não. Em uma hora eu chego aí."

Draco desligou o telefone e logo em seguida foi tomar banho. Vestiu-se, tomou o café da manhã e partiu para a Mansão Malfoy.

Assim que Draco cruzou a porta da sala, Milla subiu correndo a escada. Acordaria os sogros sem nenhum escrúpulo. Eles teriam que trazer Draco de volta. Abriu a porta com força e passou por ela aos berros. Viu Lúcio saltando da cama como se tivesse alguém tentando mata-lo, enquanto Narcisa gritava desesperada em nem mesmo saber o porquê de estar gritando. Logo em seguida, uma outra mulher adentrou o quarto, era Amy, a filha da irmã de Narcisa, ou seja, a prima de Draco.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Milla, acalme-se e fale o que houve."- disse Lúcio, agora mais calmo.

"Foi Draco, não foi? Ele morreu?"- disse Narcisa chorando.

"Não, mas ele me deixou!"- disse Milla aos berros.

"Até que enfim!"- disse Amy

Todos a olharam como se fosse louca, logo em seguida Milla voltou a berrar e toda a atenção voltou-se para ela novamente.

"E agora? Eu vou ser uma mulher separada? O que as minhas amigas vão dizer? Nunca mais vou ser convidada para festa nenhuma."

"Milla, acalme-se, Draco voltará."- disse Lúcio

"Como o Sr. sabe?"

"Bem, eu irei falar com ele. Vou ligar para o celular."

E assim o "pobre" homem passou a madrugada inteira tentando falar com filho, agüentando os berros de Milla e as lamúrias de Narcisa. Ás vezes pensava no porquê de também não ter abandonado a mulher enquanto era tempo. A situação piorava mais quando via o rosto de Amy satisfeito com a situação, ninguém a suportava, a não ser Draco, só cuidavam dela, porque Bellatrix, a irmã de Narcisa, antes de morrer pediu que a mulher cuidasse da filha...

Assim que desligou o telefone foi tomar banho. Precisava relaxar um pouco. Talvez tudo melhorasse depois que Draco chegasse e ele pudesse descarregar toda a raiva que sentia em cima do filho.

Draco parou o carro em frente à Mansão Malfoy, desceu e logo estava em frente à porta de entrada. Abriu-a e entrou. Tudo parecia calmo. Talvez seu pai tivesse exagerado. Dirigiu-se ao escritório e viu que a situação não era tão calma assim. Milla parecia desmaiada em cima do divã, enquanto sua mãe parecia dopada, sentada em uma cadeira. Viu seu pai, com cara de 'poucos amigos' sentado do outro lado da mesa, enquanto Amy olhava todos com um brilho de satisfação nos olhos.

Primeiro, falou com Amy, que o abraçou com alegria, como se aquela situação fosse igual ao Natal ou então ao Ano Novo. Olhou para o pai e acenou apenas com a cabeça, o homem o olhou indiferente. Foi até a mãe e depositou um beijo em sua testa, a mulher pareceu reagir chorando mais. Não falou com Milla, preferiu fingir que a esposa não estava ali.

"Draco."- disse Lúcio.

"Pai."

"Então, o que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Pai, eu apenas não consigo mais viver com Milla. Nós temos opiniões diferentes sobre o mundo."

"Você está louco! Quando você jurou que apenas a morte os separaria pensou que era brincadeira? Você terá que honrar seu juramento."

"Não, pai. Sinto muito em não obedecer a uma ordem sua, mas não viveria infeliz como o senhor viveu com a minha mãe. Hoje em dia existe separação legal e por isso, nada me impede que eu fique com a Milla."

"Como ousa?"- disse Lúcio se levantando.

"Agora, pai, se não se importa, vou pegar minhas roupas."- disse saindo.

"Draco, espere-me!"- disse Amy- "Eu posso ir com você? Não agüento mais eles!"- finalizou, apontando para Narcisa e Lúcio.

"Sua insolentezinha!"- disse Lúcio se aproximando.

"Não tente nada contra ela, pai."- respondeu Draco, pondo-se na frente da prima- "Amy, vá buscar suas coisas. Você pode vir comigo."

E dizendo isso, os dois subiram as escadas. Enfim poderiam tentar ser felizes...

Muitos minutos depois, após Lúcio tentar "persuadir" os dois e de Narcisa quase se matar para chamar a atenção de Draco, os dois (Amy e Draco) partiram em direção ao Hotel. Quando chegaram no Hotel, pediram um quarto para Amy, a garota parecia muito animada, como nunca ninguém a tinha visto antes.

Depois de descansarem, os dois se encontraram na varanda do quarto de Draco (o rapaz decidiu não trabalhar naquele dia). Amy falava, animada:

"Olha que vista linda!"

Draco não prestava muita atenção, o seu único pensamento era dirigido à Ginny e ao seu filho.

"Draco?"- disse Amy sacudindo uma mão em frente aos olhos do rapaz.

"Ahm?"

"Em que você está pensando?"

"Nada."

"Como 'nada'? Deve ser algo muito importante! Conta logo!"

"Bem, eu não tenho segredos com você; a considero como uma irmã."

"Eu sei, Draco. Você também é meu irmão."

"Não sei se você lembra de uma namorada que eu tive, a qual eu fiquei noivo, mas por imposição dos meus pais, tive que larga-la no altar, para me casar com Milla."

"Sim, lembro."

"Ninguém sabia, mas na época, ela estava esperando um filho. E ontem, depois de anos de dúvida, descobri que nosso filho nasceu. É um lindo menino."

"Mas então foi por isso que deixou Milla? Para viver com essa mulher?"

"Não. Ginny me odeia."

"E como você descobriu que o menino nasceu?"

"Ontem eu fui até o escritório dela, agora ela é uma advogada, tentei falar com ela, mas de nada adiantou. Segui seu carro até a casa onde ela mora e o vi."

"Como você pode saber que ele é seu filho? Ela pode ter casado! Afinal, muito tempo passou."

"Oito anos."

"Oito anos é tempo suficiente para ela ter se casado de novo."

"Não. Ele é meu filho. Parece muito comigo quando eu era criança. E também ela confirmou isso, mas de uma maneira indireta."

Os dois ficaram calados até Amy falar de novo:

"Você a ama, Draco?"

"Sim, Amy, muito. Mas acredito que não há mais esperanças. Ela mudou, está irredutível."

"Draco, se você a ama, mesmo, deve lutar. Você não vai conseguir nada se continuar aqui, remoendo o passado."

"Você fala isso como se fosse muito experiente."

"E eu sou, priminho."- disse a outra rindo.

"É? Você não passa de uma pirralha, Amy!"

"Não fale assim comigo, Draco Malfoy!"- disse rindo mais.

"Ah e o que você vai fazer? Vai chamar quem para te defender?"

"Queridinho, eu não preciso de ninguém para fazer isso. Posso cuidar desses assuntos sozinha!"

"Quero só ver."- disse Draco, desafiador.

Amy o olhou fingindo raiva e logo depois desferiu um murro no braço de Draco que o fez "vacilar".

"Ai! Para uma baixinha como você, sua mão está muito pesada."

"Draco, não me faça uma assassina, ok? Agora tenho que ir."- disse saindo da varanda.

"Para onde vai?"

"Tenho que me arrumar. Hoje tem uma reunião na casa de uma amiga minha. Você quer ir comigo?"

"Não, odeio reuniões."

"Draco, vamos, você vai gostar."

"Não, Amy."

"Então, pelo menos você vai me deixar e me buscar?"

"Sim."

"Ok, até depois."

Saiu e deixou Draco sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Reuniões. Odiava reuniões, apesar de ser advogada.

Essa reunião não era de negócios, apenas uma "conversa" sobre livros, músicas, essas coisas. Estava cansada, mas só iria porque seu chefe pedira. Tinha muita consideração a ele e a sua família para tentar inventar alguma desculpa.

Por volta das 18h, vestiu-se e saiu com James para a casa do Sr. Lansten. Estacionou o carro em frente à Mansão e logo depois foi recebida por Emma, a mulher do seu patrão.

Entrou e na sala estavam Brian (ou Sr. Lansten), Elle (a filha de Brian) e uma outra moça que Ginny não conhecia.

"Boa noite."- disse aos presentes.

"Boa noite, Ginny!"- disse Brian.

"Boa noite, Ginny! Creio que não conheça minha amiga, essa é Amy Lestrenge."- disse Elle

"Prazer em conhece-la."- disse Ginny apertando a mão da outra.

"Prazer é meu, mas como você se chama?"

"Ginevra Weasley, por que?"

"Por nada. Pensei conhece-la de algum lugar."

A reunião correu calma. Falavam sobre assuntos do dia-dia, como os casos que chegavam ao escritório ou o que Emma tinha visto em alguma revista. Enquanto Ginny conversava na sala, James e Ryan (o filho mais novo de Brian), brincavam no jardim.

Ginny pensara que tudo ia ser muito chato, mas acabou envolvendo-se na conversa agradável dos presentes. Quando olhou o relógio já passava das 22h e James tinha que acordar cedo para ir à Escola. Despediu-se dos presentes e foi para o jardim pegar o filho. Mas o que viu a deixou sem ação.

James e Ryan estavam sentados num banco, o pior não era isso, eles estavam acompanhados.

Acompanhados por Draco Malfoy. O último ser da face da terra que Ginny gostaria de ver. Correu para onde estava os meninos e disse ao filho:

"James, vamos."

"Mas mamãe, agora? O tio aqui estava contando uma história muito legal."

"Não discuta, James. Vamos."

"Posso me despedir dos outros, pelo menos?"- disse o menino

"Sim. Vá."

James e Ryan entraram, enquanto Ginny falava para Draco:

"O que você faz aqui?"

"Eu vim buscar minha prima."

"A Amy?"

"Sim."

"Malfoy, não tente se aproximar do meu filho, está entendendo?"

"Ele é meu filho também."

"Não. É só meu."

"Não quero ter que recorrer à justiça para ter direito ao meu filho."

Embora tivesse muito medo, respondeu:

"Recorra a Deus, se quiser! Você nunca terá direito ao meu filho."- dizendo isso saiu.

O percurso feito de volta para casa foi silencioso.

Assim que chegou em casa, colocou James para dormir e em seguida foi para seu quarto. Demorou a adormecer. Tinha medo. Medo que Draco pudesse fazer algum mal a ela e a James. Não deixaria que ele, depois de tanto tempo, tivesse direito sobre o menino. Sofreu anos sozinha, sem ajuda de ninguém que não fosse seus pais ou seus irmãos. Depois de tentar muito, adormeceu, ainda pensando no que faria para afastar Draco.

No carro de volta para casa, Amy falava:

"Eu a conheci. Ela é muito simpática."

"É porque não a conheceu antes. Ela era muito mais simpática, amável."

"Ela ainda é, Draco, mas está magoada demais."

"Eu sei, mas a Ginny tem que entender que sou o pai de James e tenho direitos para com ele."

"Sim, primo. Mas dê tempo ao tempo, parece piegas, mas é a única solução que temos."

"Não. Já esperei tempo demais. Amanhã mesmo eu irei falar com ela."

**Nota da Autora**: Capítulo gigantesco...hihihi Espero que entendam e que gostem...ai que emotion... Agora sim vai começar a fic...hehehehe... :) Agora vamos aos Agradecimentoooosss!

**Agradecimentos**:

Rafinha M. Potter: Oie, fia! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Sim, minha dor de cabeça passou, mas ganhei de presente uma dor de dente (sabe aquele dente que nasce qdo a gente ta perto dos 100 anos de idade? Pois é esse...hehehhe), entonces, talvez o capitulo tenha saído um pouquinho ruim, mas entenda que estou com uma dor dos infernos...hehehehe... Bem, adorei te conhecer ta? Li o capítulo de DM (toda intima da fic) e a-d-o-r-e-i! Lindooo, magnificoooo, romântico, ain meu Deuss...hehehehe Bem, continua lendo e reviewzando (novo verbo inventado por mim...) e Obrigada!

Anna Lennox: Oie! Pois é, o Draco é muy cara de pau, pensa que é assim só chegar e todo mundo vai dizer que o ama...eu diria, mas com a Gina não é assim nãããããooooo... e bem feito para ele, né? Ele foi tão mau! Bem, espero que continue lendo e mandando reviews! Beijos! E Obrigada!

Miaka: Oiee! Ele não teve perdão ainda, mas quem sabe um dia ele tem, né? Hihihi Não sei, mas sinto que para esse perdão chegar, Draquitcho ainda vai sofrer muy! Continua lendo! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

Lanuxa: Ah, mas ele mereceu, né, amiga? E a humilhação que ele sofreu ainda não é nada... todo o orgulho Malfoy vai para os ares... titio Lucio vai ficar mooorto de vergonha...hehehehe Amiga, obrigada por ler minhas bobices...ainda vou lá na sua fic, não fui ainda pq ando meia doidoi...mas vou e vou deixar uma review bem graaande..ta? Beijocas!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Chamou a mim (ahm?) de política? Ou seja: EU SOU MENTIROSA, CORRUPTA? QUE HUMILHAÇÃOOOOO...mas eu te perdôo, hein? Só pq eu sou uma pessoa muito boa...hauahauhaua...A Ginny ainda não mostrou toda a sua maldade...deiiiixee...esperar para ver...hehehhehe... Ela vai fazer Draquitcho lamber sabão...huhuhuhuhu...vai ficar lindo com a boca espumando...hahahahahahahahaha Assim como eu vou fazer com um certo S. S. S. bad Sevvie...deiiiixaaaa eelleee... humpf...hehehehe Amiga, obrigada pela review, por me agüentar falando do mala (SSSS), enfim, é isso...hihihihi Beijocassss!

Lou Malfoy: Desculpe pela demora! Mas estava em semana de provas e quando acabou as provas fiquei doente...e depois me deu um bloqueio de inspiração...mas ta aí, capítulo muito maior que os outros! Não sei se o Draco vai insistir...hehehehe e Nem se a Ginny vai ceder...eu aconselho você a continuar lendo a fic...hihihi...só assim poderá saber. Obrigada pela review! Continue mandando review! Please! Beijocas!

Anita Joyce Belice: Que esso, moça? Anda muito bravinha...faz mal ao coração...oia a pressão, hein...tsc tsc..hehhehe... Rapaz, desânimo é meu sobrenome...eu acho meus capítulos umas porqueiras, mas fazer o que, se vc diz que está bom eu não vou discutir, okeijo? Continua lendo e mandando reviews! Beijocass!

Gentem, manda reviews! Please... Se não tiver 10 reviews, não tem próximo capítulo! Siiiimmmmmm, agora tia Manu Black vai ser mááááááááá! Muy máááá! Igual à Ginny...HUMPF...

Beijocas!

Manu Black


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota da Autora**: Povo, o outro capítulo tinha vários erros, mas o que eu achei O pior, foi Lestrenge ao invés de Lestrange...foi mal...mas eu odeio a Bellatrix, porque ela fez meu pai passar por aquele maldito véu e até hj eu não sei se ele está vivo ou morto...snif... Bem...então desculpem a burrice e até a próxima N/A ( que é logo mais abaixo!)

Capítulo V

Foi para o trabalho ainda pensando nos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Sua mente a perturbava, mostrando, insistentemente, Draco falando em recorrer a justiça para ter seus direitos como pai. Sabia que ele era capaz de tudo, por isso estava tão apavorada. Não conseguia raciocinar direito.

Durante todo o dia tentou se concentrar nos papéis que lia, mas sempre algo a levava a pensar em Draco. Se fosse possível, o odiava muito mais do que antes.

Estava tão entretida na tentativa de esquecer o acontecimento da noite anterior, que nem notou a presença de Lucy, sua secretária e melhor amiga.

"Ginny?"- disse olhando atentamente para a amiga.

Nada. A mulher continuava olhando um papel a sua frente, sem nem mesmo piscar.

"Ginny?"- disse Lucy sacudindo a amiga.

"Ahm?"

"Alô? Está me vendo?"- disse Lucy balançando uma mão em frente aos olhos de Ginny.

"Sim. Desculpe."

"O que houve?"

"Primeiro, sente-se, Lucy. Acho que chegou a hora de falar sobre uma parte do meu passado que você ainda não conhece."

Esperou a outra sentar e continuou:

"Bem, há mais ou menos dez anos eu conheci um homem, que ia mudar completamente minha vida. Mas não me olhe desse jeito. Ele quase arruinou minha vida. Nos conhecemos na Escola, ele era uma série adiantado, estudava na mesma classe que meu irmão e os dois se odiavam. Até que um dia, o vi discutindo com meu irmão e ao tentar separar a briga dos dois, acabei me apaixonando. Deus sabe como às vezes chego a culpar o Rony por isso. Então, desde esse 'fatídico' dia, começamos a nos encontrar às escondidas. As coisas ficaram sérias e eu acabei engravidando. Decidimos nos casar e eu não agüentava de tanta felicidade. Talvez, por isso, não percebi que Draco achava que tudo aquilo era apenas uma diversão. Ele sempre se mostrou frívolo e obediente demais às ordens dos pais, mas pensei que isso poderia mudar com o casamento."

Fez uma pausa, até continuar:

"Infelizmente, estava enganada. No dia do casamento, supostamente o dia mais feliz da minha vida, fui deixada no altar, na frente de toda a minha família. Você não pode imaginar o tamanho da vergonha que eu senti. Então, decidi me vingar. O primeiro passo seria ter meu filho sem ninguém, além da minha família, saber. Depois me tornaria uma advogada de sucesso. E aqui estou, posso dizer que meu plano até aqui estava indo bem."

"Estava?"- disse Lucy, ainda um pouco chocada pelas revelações (Ginny não era uma pessoa que falava sobre a vida pessoal).

"Sim. Até dias atrás, quando Draco Malfoy me telefonou e apareceu na minha sala."

"Então ele é o pai do seu filho?"

"Sim. E você pode acreditar que o cretino quer ter direito a ver o James?"

"Posso, Ginny. Ele é o pai."

"Alô? Onde você estava enquanto eu fiz a narrativa do meu passado? Você acha justo deixar Draco ver James normalmente, talvez como um prêmio por ele ter me abandonado?"

"Talvez Draco mereça não ver o filho, mas e James ele merece não ver o pai? O que ele fez de errado?"

Ginny não respondeu. Nunca tinha pensado nisso.

"Eu tenho certeza que James não sente falta do pai. Até porque ele nunca conheceu Draco, como vai sentir falta de alguém que nunca foi presente na sua vida?"

"Ginny, eu sei que você foi uma boa mãe durante esses anos, mas toda criança precisa de um pai e de uma mãe. James deve sentir a falta do pai. Você já perguntou isso para ele?"

"Claro que não."

"Pergunte. Seu filho não merece ser castigado dessa forma."

Ginny calou-se.

"Não fique chateada comigo, mas essa é minha opinião. Veja, meu exemplo, Gabrielle tem contato com o pai dela, mesmo que nós dois não estejamos casados."

"É diferente. Você e Blaise se relacionam amorosamente. Apesar de Blaise ser casado."

"Sim, eu sei, Ginny. E Gabrielle é um dos motivos para eu aceitar toda essa situação, você sabe, situação de ser a outra."

As duas permaneceram caladas, até Lucy voltar a falar:

"Bem, Ginny, está na hora de irmos. Já passa das 17h."

"Eu tenho que trabalhar."

"Vamos, mulher, do jeito que está não vai conseguir pensar em nada. Vá para casa e relaxe."

Ginny olhou para a amiga e disse:

"Você tem razão. Vamos."- falou pegando o casaco e a bolsa.

Quando estavam saindo da sala, Ginny voltou a falar:

"Obrigada por me ouvir. Estava precisando desabafar."

"Não por isso. Lembre-se que a vingança não é uma coisa boa, pode trazer um pouco de satisfação, mas esse sentimento de 'justiça' é ilusório. Por isso, comece a pensar nesse assunto de uma maneira diferente. A vingança não vale a pena."

Ginny apenas concordou com a cabeça e as duas seguiram para o elevador.

!AVDGAVDGAVDG AVDGAVDGAVDG!

Chegou no escritório atrasado. Entrou na sala que dividia com o colega, sem se preocupar com os recados que seu pai deixara com sua secretária.

"Oi, Draco."

"Bom Dia, Zabine."

"E então? Você deixou a Milla?"

"Sim."

"E por que?"

"Você sabe que eu não a suporto, aliás, nunca a suportei. Ela era uma ótima diversão, só me casei porque pensei que estava grávida. Você deve saber como é isso, já que está na mesma situação."

"Eu sei, mas ao contrário de você não posso deixar Pansy. E tem os meninos, Vicent e Gregory."

"E Gabrielle? Você não pensa nela também?"

"Penso, mas é diferente. Lucy aceita a situação e eu posso ver Gabrielle quando quero."

"Ao contrário de mim, que não posso ver James."

"Quem?"

"James, o filho que tive com a Ginny, você lembra dela?"

"Claro que lembro! A moça que você deixou no altar. Como você a encontrou?"

"Um processo. Ela agora é advogada e minha adversária em uma de nossas causas. Fui no escritório que ela trabalha tentar conversar, mas ela não quer. Depois, a encontrei e James em uma reunião, mas Ginny tirou meu filho de mim sem nem mesmo deixar que eu me apresentasse para ele."

"Que ruim,Draco. Então você vai desistir?"

"Claro que não. Hoje mesmo vou vê-la."

"E onde ela trabalha?"

"No Lansten e Richardson Associados, por que?"

"Não acredito. O nome dela é Ginevra Weasley?"

"Sim, você a conhece?"

"Claro que conheço! Ela é amiga de Lucy! Hoje vou busca-la no trabalho. Você pode vir comigo e fingir que o encontro foi casual."

"Vou fazer isso! Obrigado, Zabine!"- disse Draco, um pouco mais alegre.

!AVDGAVDGAVDG AVDGAVDGAVDG!

Assim que a porta do elevador abriu, Ginny viu um rapaz caminhando em direção à ela e Lucy, reconheceu como sendo Blaise. Depois de os dois (Lucy e Blaise) se cumprimentarem com "fervor", Ginny falou:

"Olá, Blaise."

"Olá, vai?"

"Bem e você?"

"Muito bem, também!"

"Ah, Zabine, por que não me esperou?"- disse uma terceira voz.

Ginny olhou para o dono da voz e não pôde acreditar.

"Oi, Ginny, que surpresa encontrá-la aqui."- disse Draco rindo.

A mulher nada disse, apenas o olhou com ódio.

"Oi?"

"Olá e tchau, Malfoy."- disse saindo

"Epa! Nós temos que conversar."- disse Draco seguindo-a.

"Não temos não."

"Temos sim! Precisamos falar sobre o James."

"Olha aqui, Malfoy, eu já disse, se quiser, recorra a justiça, porque no que depender de mim, você NUNCA irá ver meu filho."

"Ginny, vamos conversar. Por favor. Eu prometo não incomodá-la mais."

Olhou para Draco e algo nos olhos dele fez que aceitasse a proposta.

Entraram no carro de Draco e seguiram para um restaurante próximo ao trabalho de Ginny. Sentaram-se em uma mesa afastada e Draco pediu apenas água para os dois. Esperou o garçom sair para falar:

"Então, como vai o James?"

"Muito bem."

"Ele está com quantos anos? Oito?"

"Sim."

"Está estudando?"

"Sim."

"Qual série?"

"3a."

"Ginny, você pode deixar de ser menos monossilábica?"

"Não."

"Por que?"

"Porque eu te odeio, Malfoy e se estou aqui é por que você me obrigou."

"Tudo bem. E então, você casou de novo?"

"Não te interessa."

"Você não usa aliança. Está namorando?"

"Malfoy, diga logo o que quer e pare com essas perguntas imbecis."

"Certo. Eu não vou insistir em saber sobre você, embora isso seja totalmente do meu interesse, mas eu quero ter contato com meu filho. Eu tenho esse direito."

"Claro que tem. Você o abandonou antes do nascimento dele e agora, que ele já está grande e bem criado, você quer ter direitos, não é? Muito fácil sumir e depois voltar exigindo direitos."

"Eu sei que fui canalha. Mereço seu desprezo, mas não me prive de ver meu filho."

"Malfoy, você só terá direitos, no dia que o juiz determinar que você os tenha. No que depender de mim, NUNCA, você vai ver James."

"Isso é muito cruel."

"Oh sim! Será que é mais cruel do que abandonar uma mulher grávida no altar para se casar com outra só porque ela é rica?"

"Ginny..."

"Ah não! Isso não é cruel. Você só fez o que tinha de ser feito, não é?"

"Não...Ginny..."

"Malfoy, não quero mais saber de nada. Vou embora."- disse se levantando.

"Espere, eu a levo."

"Posso andar com minhas pernas, obrigada."

"Não seja infantil. O escritório é muito longe daqui. Venha."

Ginny pensou alguns segundos antes de aceitar. Voltaram para o estacionamento do escritório, onde estava o carro da mulher.

"Pense no que eu disse. O menino não tem culpa da sua raiva de mim. Vingue-se de mim, mas não use nosso filho."

Ela apenas o olhou com raiva e saiu.

Voltou para casa, agora mais perturbada do que antes. As palavras de Lucy e Draco ecoavam na sua cabeça. Adormeceu pensando no assunto e pode-se dizer que não dormiu nada bem naquela noite.

!AVDGAVDGAVDG AVDGAVDGAVDG!

Foi para o escritório e assim como no dia anterior, não conseguiu trabalhar direito, só conseguia pensar em Draco e James. Por que aquele infeliz havia voltado? Agüentou oito anos, firme, e agora parecia que todo seu esforço fora em vão.

"Ginny?"- a voz de Lucy a despertou.

"Sim?"

"Telefone para você."

"E quem é?"

"Uma tal de Amy."

Amy? Não se recordava de nenhuma Amy.

"Tudo bem, vou atender."

Lucy saiu da sala. E Ginny tirou o fone do gancho.

"Alô? Ginevra Weasley falando."

"Oi, Ginny. Aqui é a Amy Lestrange, prima do Draco. Tudo bem?"

Ah não! Por que não tinha dito à Lucy que não queria atender ninguém?

!AVDGAVDGAVDG AVDGAVDGAVDG!

**Nota da Autora**: Esse capítulo foi feito às pressas...to doente, só para variar e nem sei o que estou escrevendo... não vou responder as reviews, desculpem...mas prometo que no próximo eu farei isso...Obrigada a todo que mandam reviews!

Comentem, please.

Beijos,

Manu Black


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

"Alô? Ginevra Weasley falando."

"Oi, Ginny. Aqui é a Amy Lestrange, prima do Draco. Tudo bem?"

Ah não! Por que não tinha dito a Lucy que não queria atender ninguém?

"Srta. Lestrange, eu creio que não temos nada para conversar."

"Ah, Ginny não me trate dessa maneira. Naquele dia nós nos demos tão bem."

"Sim, mas isso foi antes de eu saber de quem você era prima."

"Não seja infantil, Ginny. Deixe-me ir aí, conversar com você."

"Eu estou muito ocupada."

"Tudo bem, mesmo assim eu irei visitá-la. Até mais."- disse Amy desligando logo em seguida.

Ginny lembrava-se muito bem de Amy, gostara muito dela quando a conheceu, apesar de ser mais nova, sabia manter uma conversa agradável e tinha idéias muito maduras para sua idade. Mas ao saber da "relação de parentesco" entre Draco e ela, toda a imagem que tinha construído de Amy se quebrou.

Voltou a olhar os papéis que estavam na mesa e pela primeira vez desde que conheceu Draco, conseguiu se concentrar no trabalho. Estava tão concentrada que nem mesmo notou a entrada de Lucy na sala:

"Ginny, tem uma moça lá fora querendo vê-la."

"Quem é?"

"Amy Lestrange."

"Ah Meu Deus. Diga a ela que eu não estou."

"Não precisa, Ginny, estou vendo que você está aqui."- disse Amy entrando na sala.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDraco/Ginnyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy acordou bem cedo, vestiu-se, tomou o café e foi falar com Draco:

"Priminho, vou sair hoje. Nos vemos no almoço?"

"Sim, claro. Mas você vai para onde?"

"Ah, querido, você é tão curioso!"

"Amy, o que você está aprontando?"

"Nada, Draco. Apenas vou visitar uma amiga. Até depois."- disse saindo logo em seguida.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDraco/Ginnyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eu pensei ter dito que estava ocupada."

"Disse, mas não vou tomar muito do seu tempo. Podemos conversar a sós?"- disse olhando para Lucy.

"Sim. Sente-se, por favor."

Amy sentou-se na cadeira de frente à cadeira de Ginny e disse:

"Bem, obrigada por me receber."

Ginny não respondeu e Amy continuou:

"Vamos direto ao assunto. Vim aqui falar de Draco."

"Típico..."

"Típico?"

"Sim, essas atitudes infantis são típicas do seu querido primo. Só ele mesmo para mandar alguém falar sobre ele."

"Não, Ginny. Draco nem mesmo sabe que eu vim aqui. Estou aqui por iniciativa minha."

"Acredito..."- disse Ginny irônica.

"Pois acredite, é a verdade. Você está cega pelo sentimento da vingança, não consegue ver que Draco também sofre."

"Sofre? E eu, não sofri quando ele me deixou?"

"Sim, os dois sofreram com a separação."

"Não, somente eu sofri."

"Você está enganada. Draco também sofreu muito, principalmente depois que descobriu a farsa de Mila. Os dois sofreram e eu sei que ainda sofrem."

"Não, eu já superei isso. O único sentimento que nutro por Draco é ódio."

"Querida, sua boca diz isso, mas seus olhos dizem o contrário. Tanto rancor só pode ser explicado porque você ainda o ama."

"A Srta. precisa urgentemente de um médico psiquiatra."- disse Ginny virando a cadeira, ficando de costas para Amy.

"Não me chame de Srta., sou sua amiga. E se isso que eu disse é loucura, porque agora está tentando esconder seu rosto? Você sabe que eu acertei."

Ginny manteve-se calada.

"Esqueça esse desejo de vingança. Não vê que isso está prejudicando seu filho também? Perdoe meu primo, ele era muito novo quando a deixou, não sabia o que estava fazendo, não tinha idéia das conseqüências desse ato."

Ginny continuava calada. Amy levantou-se e foi até a cadeira da outra, ficou de frente para ela e disse:

"Não faça mais isso com você, nem com Draco e muito menos com seu filho. Vocês têm o direito de serem felizes juntos."

"Isso não pode ser possível. Nunca vou perdoar Draco."- disse Ginny tentando segurar o choro que guardava desde a noite em que foi abandonada.

"Por que não? Eu tenho certeza que ele também te perdoará."

"Perdoar-me? Não fiz nada a ele."

"Claro que fez. Impediu que Draco soubesse do nascimento do filho, impediu que ele desse seu nome ao filho, impediu que o filho soubesse que ele está vivo."

"Eu fiz isso porque ele me deixou."

"E ele a deixou porque sofria pressão dos pais. Você não acha que ele já foi muito castigado?"

"Você fala isso como se eu fosse a grande culpada."

"E você é culpada, mas Draco também. Os dois erraram. Admita."

Ginny não respondeu, apenas sentiu que as lágrimas começavam a rolar por sua face. Não sabia se chorava de raiva, porque tinha certeza de que não era culpada de nada. Ou se chorava porque, de alguma forma, sentia que as palavras de Amy eram a verdade.

"Chore, Ginny. Coloque essa mágoa para fora."- disse Amy abraçando a amiga.

Chorou por muito tempo e odiava-se por isso. Não chorava desde o dia do seu suposto casamento, tinha jurado que nunca mais derramaria uma lágrima sequer, ainda mais se fosse por Draco. Sentia-se fraca, mas não se importava. Queria apenas se livrar daquela angústia que invadia seu peito. Depois do que pareceram horas, parou de chorar, se desvencilhou do abraço de Amy e disse:

"Desculpe."

"Não se preocupe. Todo mundo chora, Ginny. Eu tenho que ir, disse que não ia atrapalha-la, mas já estou aqui há bastante tempo. Vou embora, pense no que eu disse. Pelo menos deixe Draco ver o menino, se quiser eu vou com ele, não precisa dizer logo que Draco é o pai dele somente quando estiverem preparados para contar a verdade a James."- disse Amy pegando a bolsa.

"Certo."

"Até mais, Ginny. Vou esperar seu telefonema."- disse abraçando Ginny.

Quando Amy já estava na porta, Ginny disse:

"Desculpe pelas minhas palavras grosseiras. E sim, vou aceitar que Draco veja James, mas só isso. Se quiser, pode leva-lo a minha casa esta noite. Vou dar o endereço."

"Não precisa. VocÊ me deu naquele dia na casa do Dr.Lansten."

"Dei? Ah perdoe minha cabeça. Bem, espero vocês. Até mais, Amy."

'Estaremos lá."- disse Amy fechando a porta.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDraco/Ginnyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voltou para o Hotel e foi direto para o quarto de Draco. O rapaz não estava lá. Olhou para o relógio e lembrou que os dois tinham marcado de almoçar juntos. Foi até o restaurante do Hotel e encontrou Draco sentado em uma mesa:

"Atrasada, Lestrange."

"Ah, Malfoy, deixa de ser chato. O que são...hm... sessenta minutos?"

"É só o meu horário de almoço inteiro."

"Malfoy, deixe de besteira! Você é o dono daquele escritório, pode chegar lá a hora que quiser."

"Mas você sabe que sou pontual."

"Sim e isso é tão chato. Olha, você nem vai acreditar, mas hoje eu encontrei a Ginny na rua."

"Como assim?"- disse Draco desconfiado

"Tipo, eu vinha andando pela a rua e bum! Encontrei a Ginny."

"Muito estranho...se não me engano a Ginny anda de carro, como você a encontrou assim?"

"Tipo, eu a vi dentro do carro e nós nos falamos. E sabe o que é melhor? Ela nos convidou para ir na casa dela hoje."

"COMO É?"- disse Draco se engasgando com a água que tomava.

"Calma, priminho. Ela nos convidou para, sei lá, fazer uma visita."

"Amy Lee Lestrange, que conversa é essa?"

"Por quê? Ela não pode nos convidar?"

"Não, Amy! Ela me odeia, como ia me convidar para alguma coisa? Pode ir contando o que você fez."

"Eu não fiz nada."

"Fez sim! Você foi falar com ela? Ah Meu Deus! Eu não acredito! Você ficou louca? Quem mandou você fazer isso? Agora sim ela vai me odiar para vida toda!"

"Ah, Draquinho, não fica com raiva. Eu só estava tentando ajudar."

"Ajudar? Você só piorou as coisas."

"Piorei nada! Ela nos convidou para ir na casa dela."

"Isso é mentira."

"Claro que não é! Bem, eu vou, hoje às 19h, se você não quer ir, tudo bem. Tchau, Malfoy."- disse indo embora.

Foi para o quarto e quando estava se trocando alguém bateu na porta:

"Já vou.Calma."

Abriu a porta e lá estava Draco.

"O que é, Malfoy?"

"O que você disse é verdade?"

"Claro que é, seu besta!"

"Eu não acredito! Como você conseguiu?"

"Eu tenho meus segredos. Agora não vá se iludindo, ela permitiu apenas você ver o James. Não falou nada sobre você e ela. Isso eu deixei para você."

"Obrigado, Amy. Eu te amo, sabia?"

"Claro que eu sei. Você não seria nada sem mim."- disse fechando a porta na cara de Draco.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDraco/Ginnyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny chegou em casa apreensiva. Sabia que os pais e Rony (seu único irmão que não se casara) iam matá-la por aceitar que Draco visitasse James. Entrou na casa e foi direto para a cozinha, local onde achou sua mãe preparando o jantar. Beijou a mãe e falou sobre o dia no trabalho, depois entrou no assunto que a incomodava:

"Mamãe, eu deixei que Draco visse James."

Esperou a mulher berrar, mas Molly apenas disse:

"Enfim você tomou uma atitude sensata!"

"O QUÊ?"

"Ginny, James tem direito de ver o pai. Não importa se você e ele se odeiam, o que eu sei muito bem que não é verdade, o menino precisa de um pai."

"Até a senhora..."

"Sim...Você é teimosa, não quer ver que está errada. Deixe o menino ver Draco e depois vocês se resolvem."

"Nunca, mamãe."

"Querida, não diga 'nunca', você sabe que é tempo demais para os dois ficarem separados. Agora vá se vestir. Eu conto ao Rony e ao Arthur, eles vão adorar saber."

Foi até o quarto de James e avisou ao menino que iam receber visitas. Foi para o seu quarto, tomou banho e vestiu-se, não entendia o porquê de tanto nervosismo, talvez temia que Draco acabasse soltando que James era filho dos dois. Desceu e logo depois as visitas chegaram. Draco parecia tão ou mais nervoso do que ela o cumprimentou apenas com um aperto de mão. Amy a abraçou com carinho e os três foram para a sala.

Quando James viu Draco saiu correndo para abraça-lo e Ginny não pode conter a emoção ao ver aquela cena. Sabia que o menino nem imagina o que Draco era dele, mas só de ver os dois juntos dava vontade de desistir da vingança. Olhou para Draco e viu que ele também estava emocionado, quis poder dizer tudo a James, mas conteve-se. Ainda era muito cedo para isso.

Todos se sentaram na sala e Draco conversava com James como se o conhecesse há muito tempo. O menino falava sobre a Escola e o homem ouvia atentamente todos os detalhes.

"Mamãe, posso mostrar meus desenhos para o Sr.Malfoy?"

"Chame-me de Draco."

"Tudo bem, filho. Leve-o até seu quarto."

Os dois subiram e assim que ambos desapareceram no alto da escada, Ginny disse à Amy:

"Estou tão nervosa."

"Por que?"

"Tenho medo que Draco diga algo."

"Ele não dirá, tenha certeza."

A porta da frente se abriu e por ela passou Rony. Ele nem mesmo percebeu que tinha alguém na sala até Ginny falar:

"Rony, venha aqui."

O rapaz atendeu e aos olhos da irmã pareceu que ele ficou alguns segundos impressionado com a figura de Amy.

"Rony, essa é Amy, minha amiga. Amy, esse é o Rony, meu irmão."- disse apresentando os dois.

Os dois pareciam anestesiados e Ginny sorriu. Quem sabe o feitiço de Amy não tinha caído sobre ela?

Depois de alguns minutos os dois acordaram do transe e se cumprimentaram, sem desviarem o olhar. Conversaram durante a noite inteira, rindo de qualquer coisa e Ginny sentia-se extremamente deslocada. Resolveu deixar os dois sozinhos e foi para a cozinha ajudar a mãe.

"E então, Ginny? Como está indo?"

"Tudo bem. Draco e James estão no quarto conversando."

"E a sua amiga? A prima do Draco?"

"Não se preocupe. Rony está fazendo sala para ela."- disse rindo.

"Não me diga?"

"Sim. Os dois estão muito entretidos conversando."

Logo depois que preparam o jantar, ouviram gritos vindos da sala. Ginny correu para ver o que era e encontrou Rony e Draco brigando.

"Ginny, como você traz esse imbecil aqui?"- dizia Rony

"Mamãe, você o conhecia antes?"

"Rony, cale essa boca. Amy, você pode levar o Rony lá para fora, ele precisa respirar um pouco."

A moça obedeceu e na sala ficaram apenas Draco, James e Ginny.

"Não, querido. Eu conheci o Sr.Malfoy hoje. Rony está confundindo com outra pessoa."

O menino pareceu acreditar e Ginny ficou um pouco mais aliviada. O jantar foi servido logo depois e tanto Rony como Amy não apareceram. Arthur e Molly trataram Draco como um convidado, como se não o conhecessem e Ginny agradeceu (silenciosamente) aos pais por isso.

Logo depois do jantar, os pais de Ginny foram se deitar, deixando apenas os três na sala. Ginny colocou James para dormir, mesmo sob os protestos do garoto, Draco prometeu visitá-lo todo dia, desde que sua mãe assim consentisse ao que o menino aceitou (pois sabia que a mãe consentiria).

Depois que James dormiu, os dois voltaram para a sala e Draco disse:

"Obrigado pelo que você fez hoje."

"Não agradeça a mim, mas a Amy."

"Eu sei, mas também agradeço a você. Sabia que ia me perdoar."

"Não te perdoei, Malfoy."

"Mesmo assim eu agradeço."

"Tudo bem, Malfoy eu acho que está na hora de você ir."

"Não, Ginny, antes eu quero que me escute."- disse sentando-se na mesma poltrona que ela.

"Fique longe, Malfoy."

"Por que?"- disse se aproximando mais.

"Não quero você perto de mim."- disse se afastando

"Não quer porque ainda me ama, não é? Por que você não deixa de lado esse rancor?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Malfoy, você é casado, volte para sua mulher."

"Não, Ginny, você sempre foi minha mulher e sempre vai ser. Sabia que nunca eu tive nada com a Milla depois que nos casamos?"

"Isso não me interessa, Malfoy."

"Interessa. E sabe por que?"- disse bem próximo ao ouvido dela.

Ginny não respondeu, não conseguia, aquela proximidade a incomodava.

"Você sabe que nunca deixou de me amar. Não resista mais. Eu te amo."- disse sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Virou-se para ele e olhou seus olhos, sempre fazia isso (quando namoravam) para saber se ele dizia a verdade e logo percebeu que ele não estava mentindo, mas como assumir que sentia o mesmo por ele depois de tudo que ele fizera? Depois de todos os anos que sofreu, sabendo que ele estava casado com outra somente por dinheiro? Quis odiá-lo, mas o amor que sentia era mais forte do que qualquer outro sentimento.

Tentou se levantar, mas Draco a impediu, puxando-a para si, fazendo que sentasse em seu colo. Olhou assustada para o rapaz e ele apenas sorriu. Viu o rosto de Draco se aproximar lentamente e sentiu seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Os lábios de Draco encostaram levemente nos seus fazendo todo seu corpo tremer. Draco afastou-se e a olhou novamente, vendo que não esboçava nenhuma reação, aproximou-se e mais uma vez a beijou, mas agora de uma forma mais forte. Aquela sensação a lembrava de todo o amor que sentiu e ainda sentia por Draco. Deixou que ele a beijasse, apenas para ter certeza que aquilo era real. Depois reagiu beijando-o "de volta" com paixão. Os corações unidos batendo descompassados.

Separaram-se depois de algum tempo. Ginny pareceu acordar e quis sair do colo de Draco, mas ele não a soltava. Revirava-se, balançava os braços, mas Draco a segurava com mais força (embora não a machucasse).

"Ginny, pare de tentar tirar meus braços. Não vou solta-la."

"Você é ridículo."

Draco apenas riu e foi aproximando o rosto lentamente, quando a porta se abriu e por ela passou um Rony furioso.

"O que está havendo aqui?"

Ginny saiu do colo de Draco e disse:

"Nada, Rony."

"Nada? Você estava se agarrando com o Malfoy!"

"Rony, cala a boca! Draco, depois nós conversamos."

Draco olhou Rony com raiva. Pegou o casaco e antes que Rony notasse, deu um beijo em Ginny e se foi.

Depois de acalmar o irmão, Ginny resolveu se deitar. Não acreditava que as coisas podiam mudar tanto em um dia. E pela primeira vez, em oito anos, podia dizer que estava feliz. Dormiu sem pensar em nenhum problema, adormeceu pensando somente em Draco.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDraco/Ginnyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O telefone tocava insistentemente.

"O QUÊ É?"- gritou Draco meio sonolento.

Ouviu uma voz de mulher e julgando ser Ginny, disse:

"Oi Ginny, meu amor, como vai?"

"QUEM NO MUNDO É GINNY, DRACO EDWARD MALFOY?"- era a voz de Mila berrando do outro lado da linha.

"Ah, é você."

"Eu? Enlouqueceu, Draco?"

"Não, você é a minha esposa insuportável. Não te interessa quem é a Ginny, agora vou desligar. Passar bem, Mila."- disse isso e voltou a dormir.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDraco/Ginnyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mila ficou olhando o telefone sem acreditar no que Draco tinha feito.

Subiu as escadas correndo e foi para o quarto de Narcisa e Lúcio. Bateu na porta e a mulher mandou a nora entrar.

"Narcisa, você conhece alguma Ginny?"

"Até parece que conheço alguém com um nome desses. Por que?"

"Draco conhece uma..."

Narcisa pensou um pouco e disse:

"Ah, Ginny."- disse com cara de nojo- "Foi uma mulherzinha que ele engravidou quando estava solteiro, por que?"

"Acabei de ligar para ele e o safado me confundiu com ela. Ele me deixou para ficar com ela."

"Como ele ousa?"

"Não sei, Narcisa. Tenho que fazer algo!"

"Ah, querida, mas nós faremos. Não se preocupe."

"O que faremos?"

"Iremos pessoalmente falar com ela. Draco não sujará o nome da nossa família."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDraco/Ginnyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny foi para o escritório cedo. Queria trabalhar para esquecer o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Foi bom, não negava, mas não poderia acontecer novamente. Conseguiu resolver alguns problemas e logo depois do almoço recebeu uma visita inesperada.

"Ginny, tem duas senhoras querendo falar com você."

"Quem?"

"Narcisa Malfoy e Mila Malfoy."- disse uma terceira voz.

Ginny gelou ao ouvir aqueles nomes.

"Entrem."- disse isso mesmo querendo dizer o contrário.

"Sentem-se."

As duas sentaram e Ginny continuou:

"O que desejam?"

"Eu desejo que se afaste do meu marido."- disse Mila

"Ah, Mila, para quê falar nesses termos?"

"E não tenho nenhum envolvimento com o seu marido."

"Duvido muito. Você é uma mulherzinha."

"Como você ousa dizer isso de mim. Nem me conhece."

"Não preciso conhecer. Está na sua cara."

"Garotas, não briguem. Vamos direto ao ponto. Srta.Weasley, quanto quer para ficar longe do meu filho?"

"O quê?"

"Diga quanto e eu darei."

"Narcisa, a única coisa que eu quero é que vocês duas sumam da minha frente. JÁ!"

"Ah, querida..."

"Querida, não...eu sempre a odiei... saiam da minha sala ou eu chamarei a segurança. Não quero vê-las nunca mais na minha vida.SAIAM!"- disse Ginny com raiva.

As duas saíram e assim que a porta se fechou Ginny pareceu esquecer de vez a noite anterior, a única coisa que lembrava é que odiava a família Malfoy e que se vingaria de todos eles.

**Nota da Autora**: Capítulo enooorme...Por isso, mereço MUITAS reviews, né? Hehehehe :) Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo :D

**Agradecimentos**:

Luiza Potter: Sim, a Amy vai ser muito importante! Ela já deu o primeiro passo nesse capítulo :D Espero que continue lendo e mandando reviews! Beijos!

Annah Lenox: ele é um canalha, concordo, mas os dois se amam...Ele a ama e também quer ficar perto do filho, entende? Espero que continue lendo ! Beijos!

Miaka: espero que a conversa da Amy não tenha decepcionado. :D Continua lendo! Beijos!

Lanuxa: Ainda vai demorar um pouco para o James saber de tudo isso... Continua lendo! Beijos

Rafinha M.Potter: Sim, ela ia perdoa-lo, mas a Narcisa e a Mila atrapalharam...vamos ver no que isso vai dar...espero que continue lendo! Beijos!

Lou Malfoy: Não demorei...dois capítulos em uma semana... :D Espero que a conversa da Amy com a Ginny não tenha decepcionado! Continua lendo! Beijos!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Sim, ainda estou doente...eu vivo doente..é soda...Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo gigante...hehehehe...Você vai sim continuar lendo...ora mais...até parece que não...hahahahahha...Beijos!

Babi: Sim, aparece no msn, né? Sumiu tu..Beijos, amiga! Continua lendo!

Obrigada a todas que me desejaram melhoras, mas a verdade é que continuo doente...:S Sei lá, isso deve ser problema psicológico, mai tudo bem...Obrigada pela reviews! Por favor, continuem lendo e dando a opinião de vocês!

Beijos,

Manu Black!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Chegaram em casa e foram direto para o escritório. Narcisa sentou-se na cadeira que estava atrás da mesa, enquanto Milla sentou-se na cadeira em frente à da outra.

"E então, o que vamos fazer?"

"Eu pensei em tirar a coisa mais preciosa dela."

" E o que seria? Um colar de diamantes?"

"Claro que não, Milla! Pensei em tirar o garoto, o tal de James."

"Como assim? Ela tem filhos?"

"Tem, só esse. Ele é filho de Draco. É um bastardo."

"Mas como você sabe disso tudo?"

"Querida, eu tenho minhas fontes. Desde que Draco a deixou, procurei me manter informada sobre a vida dela, soube o dia em que o bastardinho nasceu, o nome, tudo."

"Mas, Narcy, eu não quero me tornar uma assassina."

"Primeiro, não me chame de Narcy e segundo, não vamos mata-lo. Por enquanto. Apenas iremos tira-lo de circulação por algum tempo."

"Mas como faremos isso?"

"Uma amiga minha tem uma filha que é professora desse menino. Vou perguntar a ela que horas a aula dele termina, então mandaremos alguém lá, para fazer o serviço sujo. Já até sei quem irá fazer isso."

Milla olhou assustada a sogra enquanto Narcisa ligava para o seu "contato".

!D/G!

Acordou com a voz de Amy o chamando:

"Primo, já está tarde!"

Draco a olhou sem entender e disse:

"Que horas?"

"Meio Dia."

"O quê?"- levantou-se num pulo

"Isso mesmo. Meio dia! Então, se divertiu ontem a noite?"

"Muito! Foi maravilhoso. Eu e a Ginny nos beijamos, mas fomos interrompidos pelo irmão dela, aquele idiota."

"Ah, Draco não fala assim dele. O Rony é tão legal!"- disse Amy com um olhar sonhador.

"Ah não me diga que você está apaixonada por ele?"

"E por que não? Ele é legal e eu gostei dele."

"Sei...Então eu só posso dizer que meus pais vão adorar saber que estamos nos envolvendo com DOIS Weasleys."

Os dois riram e Amy falou:

"E você vai vê-la hoje?"

"Sim, depois do trabalho."

"Boa sorte, primo! Agora tenho que ir, tenho aula!"- deu um beijo de despedida no primo e se foi.

Draco tomou banho rápido, vestiu e foi correndo para o escritório, estava muito atrasado e já se preparava para ouvir o pai reclamando. Entrou no escritório quase morrendo (porque correra e estava sem ar) e a primeira pessoa que viu foi a que menos queria encontrar:

"Draco."- disse Lúcio olhando o filho com desprezo.

"Pai."

"Isso é hora de chegar?"

"Desculpe, mas..."

"Mas o quê? Passou a noite na farra e estava cansado demais para acordar cedo?"

"Não pai, eu..."

"Olha, Draco, você faltou ao julgamento de hoje de manhã, lembra-se?"

Draco olhou o pai sem entender.

"Vejo que não lembra! O caso em que o nosso adversário era o escritório do Lansten."

Esquecera totalmente! Era o caso no qual enfrentaria Ginny.

"E você sabe o que o juiz fez?"

Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Ele deu ganho de casa para eles! Nós estamos arruinados, Draco e tudo por causa de você!"

"Pai, desculpe..."

"Você pensa que com desculpas tudo se resolve?"

"Não, mas..."

"Olha, Draco, não quero ver sua cara hoje por aqui...Volte para o seu hotel e só venha aqui amanhã. De preferência na hora certa."- disse Lúcio saindo.

Obedeceu ao pai, mas não foi para o Hotel, foi para o Escritório de Ginny. Pediu à secretária para não ser anunciado e entrou na sala da mulher. Encontrou Ginny lendo alguns papéis e aproximou-se, até que ela notou sua presença e disse:

"Quem deixou você entrar aqui, Malfoy?"

"Eu entrei sozinho. Não preciso ser anunciado."

"Precisa sim. Porque quando eu souber que você está aqui não vou recebe-lo."

"Por que?"

"E você ainda me pergunta por que?"

"Sim. Eu não fiz nada. E não venha me dizer que não gostou do que aconteceu ontem, porque eu sei que é mentira."

"Mas claro! O grande Malfoy, sempre se achando a última garrafa de água do deserto, não é?"

"Ginny, por que está agindo assim?"

"Não me chame de Ginny. Para você eu sou Srta.Weasley."

"Eu não entendo..."

"Ah não? Pois pergunte à sua querida esposa e sua mãe."

"O que elas fizeram?"

"Ora, Malfoy, não finja que não sabe!"

"Claro que eu não sei! Não moro mais na casa dos meus pais, estou morando no Hotel."

"Sei, e como elas descobriram o que aconteceu ontem?"

"Como assim?"

"Sua mãe e sua esposa vieram aqui tirar satisfações sobre o ocorrido da noite anterior."

Draco pensou um pouco e lembrou-se do telefonema de Milla.

"Ah Meu Deus, hoje de manhã, a Milla ligou para o meu celular e eu, estava com sono, atendi pensando que era você."

"Você é mesmo um idiota. Confundir minha voz com aquela voz horrorosa!"

"Ah, Ginny, me desculpa."

"Eu já disse, Malfoy, Srta.Weasley! E saia da minha sala, eu tenho mais o que fazer!"

"Não saio enquanto você não me desculpar."

"Então eu vou ter que chamar a segurança."- disse pegando o telefone.

"Por Deus!"- disse Draco tirando o telefone da mão dela.- "Por que você não acredita em mim? Você vai deixar que elas nos separem mais uma vez?"

"E por acaso da outra vez foi eu quem deixou? Se me recordo bem, foi você que preferiu casar com aquela idiota, só porque ela era rica e me deixou no altar, esperando um filho seu!"- disse se levantando.

"Ginny, você nunca vai esquecer isso?"- disse Draco se aproximando.

"Não vou! Só vou esquecer no dia que eu me vingar."

"E o que você acha que está fazendo? Já não é vingança me afastar do meu filho e de você? Fazer eu me sentir o pior homem da face da terra?"

"Mas você È o pior homem da Terra."

"Você sabe que não sou."- disse se aproximando mais.

"Nem tente, Malfoy! Saia de perto de mim! Saia da minha sala! Saia da minha vida!"- disse Ginny se afastando.

"É isso mesmo o que você quer?"- perguntou Draco

Ginny, que estava de costas, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Draco saiu sem falar nada, quando a porta bateu com força ele não pôde ver que Ginny começara a chorar.

!D/G!

Chegou em casa muito cansada e sabia que aquilo não se devia ao fato de ter tido muito trabalho. Estava cansada de lutar contra o amor que ainda sentia por Draco, mas já não agüentava mais. Queria sumir e só não fazia isso por causa de James. Falando nele, onde estava? Logo quando entrou ao o viu brincando com os carrinhos. Foi para a cozinha e encontrou a mãe sentada, chorando:

"Mamãe, o que houve?"

"Filha..."

"Mamãe, cadê o James?"- disse começando a se desesperar.

A mulher chorou mais.

"MAMÃE, CADÊ MEU FILHO?"- gritou desesperada

"Ginny, não foi minha culpa. Eu fui busca-lo no colégio e quando estávamos voltando, um homem nos atacou e o levou. Levaram meu pequeno."

A mulher olhava a mãe sem acreditar no que ela dizia. As lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos sem nem mesmo sentir. Seqüestraram a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Como viveria sem os sorrisos e os beijos do filho? Meu Deus, e se a essa hora ele já estivesse morto?"

"Mamãe, e a polícia?"- vendo que a mulher só chorava, gritou-"A SENHORA NÃO FOI NA POLÍCIA?"

"Fui, mas eles disseram que só podem fazer a denúncia com 24h."

"E por que"- disse sacudindo a pobre mãe- "a senhora não foi atrás desse carro?"

"Filha, pelo amor de Deus, eu sou velha. Não tenho condições. Por favor, filha me desculpe."- disse Molly chorando, ajoelhando-se aos pés de Ginny.

Ginny abaixou-se e abraçou a mãe. As duas choraram juntas durante algum tempo, até Ginny dizer:

"Venha, mamãe, sente-se. Eu vou até a polícia."

"Filha, chame Draco, afinal ele é pai do menino."

Ginny cogitou a possibilidade, mas depois disse:

"Não, ele não é o pai de James."

"Pelo amor de Deus! É sim! Não seja orgulhosa. Não vê que essa vingança só está prejudicando vocês? Ele precisa saber o que aconteceu ao pequeno."

Ginny pensou um pouco e decidiu ligar para Draco. Mas como se não tinha o telefone dele? Lembrou-se que Amy tinha lhe dado o número do telefone celular dela. Discou o número e esperou, até a voz de Amy falar:

"Alô."

"Alô. Por favor, quem fala é a Srta.Lestrange?"

"Sim, quem é?"

"Amy, aqui é a Ginny."

"Oi, Ginny tudo bem?"

"Não, Amy. Aconteceu uma tragédia, James foi seqüestrado."

"O quê?"

"James foi seqüestrado e eu estou ligando para você avisar ao Malfoy."

"Espere, ele está aqui ao meu lado."

Depois de alguns segundos, Draco falou:

"Alô."

"Malfoy?"

"Eu."

"Malfoy, aqui é a Ginny."

"Pode falar, Srta.Weasley."

"Não me venha com gracinhas agora! Meu filho foi seqüestrado, Malfoy!"

"Seu?"

"Nosso filho. Eu sabia que não devia ter ligado para te avisar. Você é um idiota mesmo."

Ia desligando quando ouviu a voz de Draco.

"Ginny?"

"Sim."

"Você já foi na delegacia?"

"Não. Minha mãe foi lá, mas eles disseram que a denúncia só pode ser feita com 24h."

"Veremos. Vá para a delegacia. Encontro você lá em dez minutos."- e desligou o telefone.

Ginny correu para o carro e apesar de a delegacia ser um pouco longe, chegou lá em menos de dez minutos. Não precisou esperar Draco, o rapaz já estava lá:

"E então?"- ela disse para ele.

"Eu estava esperando você."

"Certo, vamos."

Os dois entraram e mesmo sob os protestos do policial, entraram na sala do delegado, sem nem mesmo pedir permissão.

"Quem são vocês?"- disse o homem

"Eu sou Draco Malfoy e essa é Ginevra Weasley, somos advogados e viemos denunciar o desaparecimento do nosso filho."

"Certo, faz quanto tempo que ele sumiu?"

"Cerca de duas horas."- respondeu Ginny, nervosa.

"Sinto muito, mas só aceitamos denúncias a partir de 24h horas de desaparecimento."

"Eu que vou sentir muito se o Sr. não colocar logo todos os seus policiais procurando o meu filho. Ou o Sr. prefere que eu o denuncie para o seu superior?"

"Como ousa?"

"Eu não ouso. Apenas exijo que o Sr. cumpra com seu dever. Escolha, ou vai procurar o paradeiro do meu filho ou perde seu cargo."

O homem olhou para Draco raiva e depois de algum tempo, disse:

"Tudo bem. Mas eu preciso de detalhes."

"Não se preocupe. Minha esposa dará maiores detalhes."

Ginny olhou Draco com raiva e começou o relato, os fatos que ela conhecia não eram suficientes, por isso Molly foi chamada e contou tudo o que viu. Depois de algumas horas, várias viaturas saíram em busca de James.

Draco levou Molly e Ginny de volta para casa, já que a mulher mais nova não tinha a mínima condição de dirigir. Assim que desceu na casa dos Weasley, ouviu o grito de Rony;

"O que esse idiota está fazendo aqui?"

"Rony, cale a boca. Vamos, entre."- disse Molly levando o rapaz.

Ginny e Draco ficaram calados, até que o homem decidiu ir embora:

"Então é isso. Eu estou indo, amanhã eu irei lá na delegacia, ver se eles têm alguma novidade."

O homem ia saindo, quando Ginny falou:

"Draco...obrigada."

Draco apenas a olhou e saiu logo em seguida.

!D/G!

"E então? Esse é o garoto?"- disse Marian para Dean.

"Sim. Tive que traze-lo desacordado."

"Certo. Leve-o para o quarto."

O homem obedeceu e depois voltou:

"E agora, o que faremos?"

"Pegaremos o dinheiro com a perua e depois, fugimos."

"Mas e o menino? Ele é muito pequeno."

"Eu sei, Dean, por isso deixaremos ele num lugar onde possam acha-los."

!D/G!

**Nota da Autora**: UiUiui! Ta chegando perto do final! Esse capítulo ta meio doido, mas é pq não sei escrever cenas assim, desculpem! Povo, mais uma vez, não vou responder as reviews, pq agora o tem um negocio q a gente responde a review direto p/ qm escreveu, por isso, quando mandarem o recadinho, deixem o emailzinho, ok?hehehehehehe

**Agradecimentos**:

**Miaka, Lanuxa, Lani, Rafinha M.Potter, Ginevra Sophie Malfoy, Anna Lenox, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy e Lou Malfoy : OBRIGADA, GENTE! ADORO VCS! (SEM QUERER PUXAR O SACO) AGRADEÇO A PACIENCIA (HEHEHEHE) E POR FAVOR, CONTINUEM LENDO! **

Ok? Hehehehe

Beijos!

Manu Black


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

"Alô."- disse uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

"Alô. Eu gostaria de falar com Narcisa Malfoy."- disse Marian

"Um momento, por favor."

Minutos depois a voz de Narcisa foi ouvida:

"Alô."

"Narcisa?"

"Sim, quem fala?"

"Marian. Já pegamos o moleque, a minha parte no trato está feita. Agora faça a sua: deixe o dinheiro no lugar combinado em uma hora. Se o dinheiro não estiver lá, a polícia ficará sabendo quem foi a autora de tudo isso."- disse desligando logo em seguida.

Narcisa apenas olhou o telefone com desprezo e subiu para seu quarto. Pegou a bolsa e as chaves do carro e partiu para o lugar onde deixaria o dinheiro.

**!D/G!**

Ginny passou a noite olhando para o telefone com a esperança de que ele tocasse a qualquer minuto e fosse James. Mas durante toda a noite não teve nenhuma notícia e isso a deixava mais desesperada.

Assim que amanheceu, subiu para seu quarto, tomou banho, vestiu-se e foi para a Delegacia, onde minutos depois encontrou Draco.

"E então?"- disse para Draco, que parecia tão ou mais cansado do que ela.

"Nada. Eles procuraram por todos os lugares, mas ninguém viu nada."

"E agora, meu Deus? O que vou fazer sem meu filho?"- disse chorando.

"Acalme-se, Ginny. Nós vamos acha-lo."- disse Draco abraçando-a.

"Você acha que isso é uma espécie de castigo? Por eu ter não ter deixado que vocês convivessem?"- disse se agarrando mais a Draco

"Claro que não. Você não tem culpa de nada, Ginny."- disse o rapaz, olhando-a.

Aquela aproximação a incomodava porque sabia que não tinha forças para resistir mais. Não podia mais fingir que odiava Draco, quando sentia o contrário.

"Draco..."- disse baixinho quando o rosto dele se aproximou do dela.

Os lábios estavam quase se encostando quando alguém os interrompeu:

"Sr.Malfoy?"- disse a voz do delegado.

"Sim."- respondeu Draco e Ginny pôde perceber a expressão de decepção no rosto do rapaz.

"Acabaram de encontrar um menino com as mesmas características do seu filho. Estamos indo para lá, o Sr. nos acompanha?"

"Sim."

O delegado saiu e Draco falou para Ginny:

"Volte para casa, qualquer coisa eu ligo para você."

"Tudo bem."

Draco saiu com os policiais e Ginny voltou para casa.

**!D/G!**

"Certo, o dinheiro está todo aqui."- disse Dean para Marian

"Então, vamos."- disse a mulher abrindo a porta do carro.

"Para onde, Marian? E o menininho?"- disse Dean entrando no carro e sentando-se no banco do motorista.

"Vamos deixa-lo em um local que possam acha-lo."

"Espero que achem ele. Esse garotinho lembra tanto o Timmy, não é ?"

"É, mas o Timmy morreu e você não devia se lembrar dele. Agora vamos. Estamos perdendo tempo."- disse Marian desviando o olhar.

Andaram por muitos minutos até Marian dizer:

"Pare."

Dean obedeceu e o carro parou em frente a uma casa.

"Pronto. Tire o garoto e deixe-o aí."

"Você tem certeza que vão achá-lo?"

"Eu não sei, Dean. A única coisa que está certa é de que se você não deixar esse moleque logo aí vão pegar a gente!"

O homem a olhou com mágoa e obedeceu.

James estava adormecido e foi deixado em frente à casa.

Segundos depois, o carro saiu em alta velocidade.

**!D/G!**

Draco pegou seu carro e foi seguindo o carro dos policiais. Andaram por muito tempo, até chegarem em um bairro de classe baixa. Estacionaram em frente a uma casa "humilde" e os policiais foram falar com uma senhora que estava na porta:

"Foi a senhora que ligou para a Delegacia?"- disse o delegado

"Na verdade foi meu filho."

"Tudo bem, mas então, a senhora encontrou um garoto aqui em frente a sua casa?"

"Sim. Hoje de manhã, quando fui comprar pão eu vi o garotinho deitado aqui na minha calçada. Trouxe o pobre menino para dentro, cuidei dele e depois pedi para meu filho ligar para a polícia."

"Certo. Por acaso esse Sr. aqui"- disse mostrando Draco- "pode ver a criança?"

"Claro. Podem entrar."- disse a velha senhora

Draco a acompanhou e a cada passo que dava sentia seu coração falhar um batimento. Chegaram na sala e logo Draco viu dois garotinhos brincando, o primeiro tinha cabelo escuro e parecia ser um pouco mais velho que James e o outro era loiro igual a James. Chegou mais perto do menino e disse:

"James?"

O garotinho olhou para trás e Draco não pôde conter sua alegria quando constatou que aquele era seu filho.

"Draco!"- falou o garoto correndo para os braços do homem.

Draco abraçou o menino e à medida que chorava ria mais alto, podia parecer loucura, mas não sabia o que fazer, se chorava de emoção ou ria de tanta alegria que sentia. Depois que o delegado pegou as informações com a dona da casa e com o filho da mesma, Draco foi para o Hotel, enquanto James foi com a polícia para casa.

**!D/G!**

Voltou para o Hotel exausto. Tudo o que queria era tomar banho e dormir.

Assim que abriu a porta do quarto deu de cara com Milla.

"Ah meu Deus. Quem deixou você entrar aqui?"- disse Draco com raiva.

"Amy."

"A Amy? Como ela faz isso comigo?"

"Acalme-se, Draco. Eu vim aqui apenas para conversar. Não vou pedir mais para você voltar para mim."

"Não?"

"Não, Draco. Eu pensei bem e cheguei a conclusão que nós nunca fomos felizes. Você nunca pôde me amar, não é?"

"Não."

"Tudo bem... eu já sabia..."

"Milla, o que te fez mudar de opinião tão rápido?"

"Eu apenas não quero me meter com coisas erradas."

Draco a olhou desconfiado e disse:

"Que coisas erradas?"

"Olha, não me pergunte isso, está bem? Apenas saiba que estou disposta a me separar sem confusão nenhuma."

"Você, por acaso, tem algo a ver com o seqüestro do meu filho?"

"Claro que não, Draco!"

"Certo e como você sabia que eu tinha um filho se eu nunca disse isso para você?"

Milla o olhou com aflição e disse:

"Pelo amor de Deus, não me pergunte nada, apenas saiba que não vou lhe causar maiores problemas."- disse indo em direção a porta, mas antes que alcançasse o objetivo, Draco a segurou:

"Fale! Você seqüestrou meu filho?"- disse começando a perder a paciência.

"Não, Draco. Eu não posso dizer, me solta."

"Você sabe quem foi, não sabe?"- disse sacudindo Milla.

"Sei..."

"E então quem foi?"- vendo que ela não respondia, gritou-"RESPONDE!"

"Tudo bem, Draco, mas me solta."- ele soltou e ela continuou-" Mas não diga que foi eu quem falei, por favor!Ela me mataria se soubesse!"

"Certo.Agora, responda a minha pergunta."

"Foi a Narcisa."

"O QUÊ?"

"Ontem, quando voltamos do escritório da Weasley ela planejou tudo."

"Você está mentindo. Minha mãe nunca faria isso!"

"Faria sim, Draco. Ela foi quem inventou a história da minha gravidez. Além de outras coisas que um dia você ainda vai saber. Agora, deixe-me ir, por favor."

"Está bem."- disse o rapaz sem se importar com a presença de Milla.

A mulher foi embora e Draco pensou um pouco em tudo que sua mãe podia ter feito, só para impedir que ele fosse feliz com Ginny. De repente todo o cansaço sumiu e uma súbita raiva o atingiu. Vestiu o casaco de novo e foi direto para a delegacia.

**!D/G!**

"Sr.Malfoy, o que está me dizendo é uma acusação muito grave e além do mais é a sua mãe."- disse o delegado

"Eu sei muito bem disso.Mas me disseram que ela é a culpada."

"E quem disse isso?"

'Minha ex-mulher."

"Certo, Sr.Malfoy. Enquanto não tivermos provas suficientes não podemos prende-la."

Draco olhou o delegado com raiva e foi para o Hotel.

**!D/G!**

Passara um mês desde o seqüestro de James e até aquela data nenhum suspeito tinha sido preso. Até o dia que Draco recebeu um telefonema do delegado:

"Sr.Malfoy?"

"Sim."

"Estou ligando para avisa-lo que um dos responsáveis pelo seqüestro do seu filho foi preso. O nome dele é Dean Cleaver e ele apontou sua mãe como a mandante do crime, além de indicar a cúmplice dele. Uma equipe de policiais já foi prender a tal cúmplice e agora vamos até a sua casa, o Sr.gostaria de estar lá quando isso acontecer?"

"Sim. Estou indo agora."

Foi para a Mansão Malfoy e quando chegou já avistou os carros da polícia estacionados. Entrou e pôde ouvir os gritos da mãe. Chegou na sala e viu o delegado prendendo Narcisa.

"Filho! Fale com eles! Eu não tenho culpa de nada!"- dizia a mulher aos berros.

"Você não é mais minha mãe, Narcisa. Eu sei muito bem que foi você quem seqüestrou meu filho. Eu poderia perdoar tudo, menos isso."

Narcisa continuou berrando enquanto os policiais a levavam. Draco apenas a olhou pela última vez e foi para o Escrtório de Ginny.

**!D/G!**

"A Srta.Weasley, por favor?"- disse para Lucy.

"Um minuto, vou anunciá-lo."

Lucy levantou-se, foi até a sala de Ginny e poucos minutos depois voltou:

"Pode entrar, Sr.Malfoy."

Draco entrou na sala e encontrou Ginny em pé, atrás da mesa.

"Sente-se, Draco."

"Obrigado, Srta.Weasley."

"Não é possível. Você ainda está chateado?"

"Eu? E por que estaria se você só tem me tratado com muito carinho e amor?"- disse irônico.

"Poupe-me, Draco. Se veio só para me atrapalhar, pode ir embora."

"Eu pensei que fosse importante saber que prenderam os culpados pelo seqüestro do nosso filho."

"E é muito importante. Então, quem era?"

"A mandante, foi minha mãe e os outros eram desconhecidos da gente."

"Sua mãe?"

"Sim, mas eu devo dizer, Srta. Weasley, que não tive nada a ver com isso."

"Eu sei."

"Sabe?"

"Sim. Eu acho que errei muito ao impedir que você visse James."

Draco permaneceu calado.

"Ele também sente a falta de um pai, mas eu nunca tinha percebido isso. Sempre pensei que minha presença já fosse o bastante."

Draco continuou calado.

"Esse seqüestro, esse tempo sem falar com você me fez pensar se essa minha sede por vingança era uma coisa boa."

"E qual a sua conclusão?"

"Eu conclui que fui egoísta, só pensei na minha dor e na solução para ela, não me importei com as conseqüências que minhas atitudes acarretariam."

"Eu concordo."- disse Draco

"Concorda?"

Draco se levantou e apoiou-se na mesa, ficando com o rosto quase colado com o dela.

"Sim, você foi egoísta, mesquinha, infantil, mas mesmo assim"- disse aproximando mais o rosto-"eu ainda te amo."

"Ah, Draco, não comece..."- disse Ginny tentando se afastar, mas Draco foi mais rápido, colou seus lábios nos dela, impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga.

**!D/G!**

**Nota da Autora**: ai ai ai, como eu sou uma pessoa má! Hihihi Isso é a vingança por só ter recebido 4 reviews! HUMPF! Muito triste com isso...viu? Snifs snifs... Booom, esse capítulo é o penúltimo, logo o próximo é o último (brilhante dedução) eeeee daqui para o final de semana eu escrevo, pq as provas estão chegando e vou ficar sem atualizar fic durante mais ou menos duas semanas, ok?

Obrigada às pessoas que mandaram reviews, amo vocês, hein, povo?hehehehe E para quem não mandou, que coisa feia hein, muitta maldade isso! Mas eu amo vocês também, ta? Huahauhaua É sério:D

Olha, não pensem que eu não estou mais respondendo as reviews que eu recebo, é que agora ou respondo por email ou pelo endereço que o ff . net inventou, por isso, se esse é o motivo da falta de reviews, está aqui a explicação! Eu não sou uma autora mal agradecida... :(

E é isso..se esse capitulo não tiver 10 reviews, LEIAM BEM, 10 reviews, não tem ultimo capítulo! Hohohohohohoho ;D

Beijos,

Manu Black


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

"Sim, você foi egoísta, mesquinha, infantil, mas mesmo assim"- disse aproximando mais o rosto-"eu ainda te amo."

"Ah, Draco, não comece..."- disse Ginny tentando se afastar, mas Draco foi mais rápido, colou seus lábios nos dela, impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga.

Ginny tentou fugir, mas desistiu. Não podia mais negar tudo o que sentia, por isso aprofundou mais o beijo e somente quando estavam totalmente sem ar, se separaram. Ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo, até Ginny falar:

"Você vai ver o James hoje?"

"Se você deixar."

Ginny o olhou com raiva e ele completou:

"Tudo bem, sem gracinhas. Eu irei vê-lo, lá pelas 19hs, está bem?"

"Sim."- disse Ginny se levantando e indo até a porta.

Os dois se despediram apenas com um aperto de mão já que estavam na frente de Lucy, mas era inevitável perceber o olhar cheio de malícia que Draco direcionou à Ginny.

**!D/G!**

Chegou em casa mais cedo, afinal precisava se arrumar. Tomou um banho bem demorado e depois de escolher muito vestiu a roupa que usava normalmente no escritório, não ia se arrumar toda por Malfoy e se depois ele nem aparecesse?

Desceu as escadas e ficou esperando Draco na sala, passou o tempo brincando com James, o menino contava uma história sobre um de seus bonecos, mas Ginny não conseguia assimilar nada. Muito tempo depois, talvez até dias, ouviu alguém batendo palmas **(N.A: tão moderna essa casa...huauahauahuahahua)** e correu para ir vem quem era.

Seu coração quase parou quando viu Draco e Amy no portão. Foi correndo atende-los, Amy perguntou por Rony e com a permissão de Ginny ela foi até o quarto do rapaz. Draco ficou conversando com James enquanto Ginny foi para a cozinha, ajudar a mãe a preparar o jantar. As duas trabalharam em silêncio, só depois de muito tempo Molly disse:

"Querida, vou subir, estou me sentindo um pouco cansada."

"Tudo bem, mamãe."

Ginny continuou trabalhando até sentir a presença de outra pessoa na cozinha. Olhou para trás e encontrou Draco encostado na porta olhando-a:

"O que foi, Draco?"- disse ela virando-se novamente e tentando se concentrar no que estava fazendo.

"Nada. Estava apenas te observando."- disse e Ginny sentiu que ele se aproximava.

"Sei e o James onde está?"

"Saiu com seu irmão e a minha prima."- disse se aproximando mais.

"Para onde? O coitado vai ficar segurando 'vela' para os dois!"- disse Ginny começando a ficar nervosa com Draco tão perto.

"Não sei. Talvez eles perceberam que nós ainda temos algo para conversar."- disse Draco bem próximo ao ouvido de Ginny.

"Draco..."- disse virando-se, ficando bem próxima do corpo dele.

"Olhando você aqui eu lembro do tempo em que nós moramos juntos. Eu sinto tanta saudade daquele tempo."- disse Draco quase num sussurro e sem agüentar mais a beijou. A cada segundo que passava os dois se entregavam mais à paixão. Não era preciso nenhuma palavra ser proferida, os corpos já falavam por si. Separaram-se apenas quando precisaram respirar um pouco:

"Vamos sair daqui."- disse Draco.

"Para onde? Não posso deixar meus pais sozinhos."

"Eles não vão ficar sozinhos. Daqui a pouco seu irmão chega. Vamos."- disse Draco quase suplicando.

"Está bem, vamos."- respondeu Ginny um pouco incerta da sua decisão.

Os dois entraram no quarto de Draco e durante todo o percurso permaneceram calados pareciam nervosos demais para tentarem falar algo. Pararam em frente ao Hotel que Draco estava hospedado e seguiram para o quarto do rapaz.

Eles chegaram até a porta do quarto de Draco e ele olhou nos olhos dela, pedindo silenciosamente a permissão para entrar e continuar. Ela lhe sorriu timidamente, sem muita certeza, há oito anos que não sabia o que era fazer amor. E pior, com o primeiro e único homem que teve na vida e que depois a machucou tanto, mas aceitou o desafio e entrou no quarto com ele de mãos dadas. Ele parou perto da mesa de centro da sala e colocou sua chave em cima. Soltou a mão dela e se virou para encará-la. Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, olhando os próprios pés.Ele pegou delicadamente em seu queixo e levantou seu rosto, encontrando-a vermelha.

"O que foi, Ginny?"

"Faz muito tempo, na verdade faz oito anos que...bem, você sabe."

Ele a olhou abobado. Nunca pensou que depois dele ela não tinha tido outro homem. Sorriu lisonjeado e a abraçou.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou devagar." - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido arrepiando-a toda.

Começou a beijar o pescoço dela bem devagar, contornando o pescoço dela, que estava com a cabeça pendendo para trás e os olhos fechados, tentando se conter, enquanto segurava os cabelos loiros de Draco.

Ele segurava carinhosamente e respeitosamente as costas dela, apoiando-a. Então ele subiu os beijos pelo pescoço dela até chegar à boca. Ela voltou a cabeça para a posição normal à medida que ele subia os beijos e as bocas se encontraram em um único beijo, calmo, porém profundo.

Ele desceu as mãos pelas laterais do corpo dela e a puxou para o colo dele. Carregou-a até a cama e deitou-a devagar. Deitou-se sobre ela e começou a descer uma das alças do vestido dela com os dentes, fazendo-a rir. Só ele sabia fazê-la rir diante de uma situação dessas, em que ela estava tão nervosa e tensa. Desceu uma alça e depois fez o mesmo com a outra. Depois se sentou sobre a barriga dela com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dela e começou a tirar a camisa bem devagar. Ela olhava para o corpo dele e mordia o lábio inferior. Aquilo estava torturando-a e ele sabia. Ele sorria malicioso e acabou de retirar a camisa, jogando-a para o lado. Deitou-se novamente sobre ela e voltou a beijá-la, subindo uma das mãos pela lateral da coxa dela, subindo o vestido.

Depois se ajoelhou na cama puxando-a para que ela se ajoelhasse também e acabou de retirar seu vestido. Deitou-a novamente, retirou as últimas peças de roupa q impediam que eles consumassem mais uma vez seu amor e olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela antes de falar.

"Você tem certeza que é isso mesmo que você quer?"

Em resposta ela sorriu lhe deu um beijou e sussurrou:

"Faz amor comigo, Draco."

E foi o q ele fez. Gentilmente, como se fosse a primeira vez dela. Foi doce, intenso, ardente, calmo, apaixonado, voluptuoso e inocente. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Uma explosão de sentimentos e sensações q os dois só sentiram antes quando estavam juntos. Ao fim ele beijou sua testa calmamente e sussurrou um "_Eu te amo_", ao q ela sorriu e respondeu "_Eu te amo também_". Ele deitou de costas e ela deitou sua cabeça no peito dele, aninhando seu corpo ao do rapaz. E assim ficaram por muito tempo, descansando, pensando e saboreando o momento.

**!D/G!**

Chegou em casa muito tarde. Estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo muito envergonhada e seus pais soubessem de algo? Tirou os sapatos e entrou na casa andando na pontinha do pé. Estava na metade da escada quando a luz do abajur da sala foi acesa.

"Muito bem! Onde a Srta. estava?"- disse Rony com raiva

"Ah é você."

"Sim, sou eu Ginny! Seu irmão e exijo que me diga onde estava!"

"Não sou obrigada a dar informações a minha vida a você, mas mesmo assim eu digo que estava com Draco."

"Com esse imbecil que só te fez o mal?"

"Sim, ele mesmo! Mas quer saber, Rony? Eu não ligo mais! Passei oito anos da minha vida sofrendo, tentando dizer a mim mesma que tudo que bastava era a vingança. Eu seria feliz de novo se me vingasse. Mas o tempo passou e eu consegui me vingar, mostrei que sou uma mulher capaz, que não sou mais a Ginny inocente que Draco abandonou no altar. Mas isso não me fez feliz! Apenas fiquei cada vez mais amargurada. Mas hoje, Rony, eu voltei a sentir o gosto da felicidade. Parei de lutar contra meus sentimentos e enfim posso dizer que estou vivendo novamente! Se você me ama, apenas aceite isso!"

Rony a olhou ainda com raiva, mas lentamente sua expressão raivosa foi sendo substituída por uma expressão de derrota:

"Então você o ama?"

"Sim, muito!"

"Tudo bem, mas se ele te fizer mal de novo, eu o mato!"

"Ele não vai, Rony!"

Os dois irmãos se abraçaram e seguiram para seus quartos.

**!D/G!**

Já estava reconciliada com Draco há quase um mês e somente agora tomara coragem para falar a verdade para James. Pediu que Draco não estivesse presente, afinal ela era a mãe e responsável por quase tudo e seria era que daria a notícia. Quando chegou do trabalho, foi até o quarto de James e disse:

"Filho, precisamos conversar."

"Sim, mamãe. É sobre o seu namoro com o tio Draco?"

"Não filho, mas espera, como você sabe disso?"

"Ah, mamãe é tão óbvio!"

"Não, filho...essa história envolve o Draco, mas é outra. Primeiro, eu quero que você saiba que a mamãe te ama muito e nunca faria nada que te fizesse mal. Mesmo que eu tenha te cercado de carinho e amor eu sinto que falhei quando disse que seu pai havia morrido."

"E ele não morreu?"- disse James com os olhinhos brilhando.

"Não, James. Seu pai está vivo. E você o conhece."- disse começando a sentir as lágrimas embaçarem a sua visão.

"Por acaso é o tio Draco?"- disse agora chorando.

"É sim, meu filho! E eu sinto tanto por não ter dito antes!"- disse Ginny chorando também.

O menino não respondeu nada, apenas abraçou Ginny e chorou mais.

"Desculpe-me, querido! Eu nunca quis que você sofresse!"- disse chorando muito mais.

Depois que os dois se acalmaram, James conseguiu dizer:

"Mamãe, agora que sei quem é meu pai não podemos ficar mais separados!"- disse o menino começando a se alegrar.

"Concordo, querido, mas não sei se Draco irá aceitar!"

"Claro que vai, mãe! A senhora tem o telefone dele?"

"Sim."

"Então, vamos ligar para ele!"

Ginny discou o número do Hotel e atendente falou ao que James respondeu:

"O Sr. Draco Malfoy está?"

Ficou calado e disse:

"Então, quando ele chegar, diga que o seu filho está lhe esperando."

Depois desligou o telefone.

James foi para a sala esperar Draco, Ginny tomou um banho rápido e depois também foi para a sala.

Os minutos passavam se arrastando, até que foi ouvido o som da campainha. Ginny correu para atender e viu que era Draco. O homem parecia ainda não acreditar no que estava havendo, ele fitou a mulher, os olhos acusavam que ele esteve chorando, Ginny apenas indicou a sala e ele entrou.

Assim que o menino viu Draco entrando correu para ele e os dois ficaram abraçados. Ginny não era capaz de proferir nenhuma palavra, observava a cena emocionada. Até que pai e filho olharam a mulher parada na porta e abriram os braços para ela. Ginny correu para abraça-los também e assim permaneceram muito tempo.

**!D/G!**

Amy casou-se com Rony e não podia ser mais feliz. Rompera relações com a sua "família",agora considerava como parentes apenas os Weasleys e o primo Draco. Formou-se, mas não teve muito tempo para exercer a profissão já que optou por cuidar dos filhos. **(N.A: é machismo, mas fazer o que...ela quer ser do lar, então deixa...hehehehehe)**

Narcisa continuou presa, mas com o desprezo da família acabou ficando louca e morrendo na prisão.

Lúcio não agüentou por muito tempo a solidão e acabou convidando Milla para morar na Mansão Malfoy, com a única condição de que os dois dormissem no mesmo quarto. **(N.A: huahauhaua...eles não se casaram porque sogro não pode se casar com nora.)**

Zabine separou-se da mulher e enfim pôde se casar com Lucy.

Draco rompeu, definitivamente, as relações com sua família. A única pessoa com quem falava era com Amy, sua quase irmã. Com o rompimento dos laços com a família Malfoy, saiu do escritório do pai e ele e Ginny montaram um escritório para os dois.

E Ginny não podia estar mais feliz. Enfim se casou com Draco e os dois e James foram morar em uma casa um pouco afastada da cidade. Saiu da empresa do Sr.Lansten, mas não rompeu laços com ele e nem com sua família, afinal agradeceria a ele até morrer tudo o que ele tinha feito por ela. Junto com Draco, construiu um escritório de advocacia e em pouco tempo tornou-se o melhor de toda a cidade. Depois de dois anos casada, teve o segundo filho dos dois, era uma menina, a quem foi dado o nome de Emma e aparentemente era a cara de Ginny, com os cabelos cor de fogo, mas ninguém sabia ao certo qual o temperamento que ela herdaria.

A única coisa que lamentava era o tempo que perdera, se talvez tivesse ido atrás de Draco ele nem tivesse se casado com Milla. É claro que ele também tinha sua parcela de culpa, mas os dois agiram de maneira errada. Mas descobrira, a tempo, que não conseguiria nada com o ódio, a amargura, o rancor e que além de qualquer vingança, pôde ser feliz.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora**: Pára tudo! Ta ruim o final, né? Eu sei! Mas isso eh produto das poucas reviews...soh 8 e o mínimo era 10...beleza...estou postando e tb não vou mais implorar por reviews, quem quiser manda, quem não quiser, não manda...mas p/ quem manda, mandou, mandará: eu agradeço muito muito muito! Eu não seria nada sem reviews( tah e eu sou algo?), a review inspira o autor a escrever! Por isso eu suplico tanto! Mai tudo bem...

Agradeço a todo mundo que leu, mandou review, me rogou praga por eu escrever tão mal, quis me matar (pelo mesmo motivo)...enfim...obrigada, amo vcs!hehehehehe

Beijos e até Enquanto eu não te via e Para sempre!

Breve: Lançamento! (obvio...hahahahahahahha)

Manu Black


End file.
